A Dragon Ball Story
by revolutionchieff
Summary: Trunks shut Pan out of his life one year after they defeated Baby and gathered the Dragon Balls. Pan never knew why. they hadn't really talked for two years. He got kicked out of his old rich high school and got dumped into Pan and Bra's. Something happens to pan that may be the death of her. T/P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Let's just say for the sake of this Fic that Trunks and Goten are 18 and Pan and Bra are 14. K? Okay. Because for this story to work, they both need to be in high school.**

**This also takes place three years after the black dragon ball incident. I know that Trunks was older in the GT series when that happened but this is what is going to happen for this story. Thanks! :)**

"Shit! It's 8:00! I'm late for school!" She threw her clothes on, grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"Pan, it is no longer our job to make sure you are awake and ready to go to school. You are in high school. You should be able to do that yourself."

Videl turned around to look at her daughter apologetically. She was already running out of the door. "Pan you forgot breakfast!"

By the time she finished her sentence Pan was already in the sky. "That girl is going to get a mouthful tonight.. I can't believe her."

When Pan reached school she rushed to her locker hoping no one would notice her. She shoved her backpack into her locker than glanced at her books trying to remember what she needed for class that day. She gave a heavy sigh then grabbed her backpack back out to get the supplies she needed from it.

When she opened the bag the only things that were in it were a few writing utensils and a folder from last semester. "You've got to be shitting me. I cannot believe this is happening. This is the worst day of my life. I cannot believe I forgot my books!"

She had never been much of a study person but it was closing to the end of the school year so a lot of projects were going on. She shoved her backpack into it's place, slammed it's door then walked to class with her useless folder and a writing utensil.

She got to class then her teacher had her stand outside for almost the entire class. It wasn't just because she was late but that she had nothing for class. She wasn't prepared for anything.

Her second and third periods were exactly the same. She stood in the hallway alone for all three of her first classes. Finally it was lunch time.

She met up with her best friend Bra at their usual lunch table. She noticed something weird with the atmosphere of the school today. Everyone was acting differently. "Hey Bra? What is going on?" when she spoke she gestured to the rest of the room.

"Uhm, you didn't hear?" Bra looked at Pan like she was an idiot.

"Hear what? I was late to school then had to stand outside of all my three classes. So... No. I didn't hear anything." She sighed moving her food around her lunch tray with her fingers.

"My brother... Kind of got kicked out of his other school..." Bra hated what was happening now. The reason he went to the other school was because he hated the one Bra attended. It was full of people just trying to be his friend and girls just threw themselves after him.

Not because they really cared, but because they would have the chance to say 'Hey I am best friends with Trunks Briefs. You know the millionaire and playboy? The one who is going to take over Capsule Corp. After he graduates? Yeah.'

Pan didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to go to school having to endure all of that stuff. But to be truthful, Pan didn't really get along with Trunks anymore. Not since the black dragon balls.

*Two Years ago*

It was just a year after they had solved all the problems with finding the black dragon balls and Baby. Trunks and Pan had grown close over their adventure and had grown to be best friends with him. They were extremely close and told each other everything.

But after a year everything changed. One day, he just shut her out... And she never knew why.

A month after he stopped talking to her and ignoring her calls and texts, she decided to just go over to his house and confront him. When she got to his balcony, it was a Saturday at 11 A.M.

He was sitting on his bed talking on the phone and he sensed her ki. He told the person on the phone that he had to go. He walked up to the windows and opened the door. He gave her a small smile. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Why haven't you returned my calls or texts?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there waiting for an answer.

He sighed and then replied, "It's none of your business."

"Of course it is! I am the one you stopped talking to."

"Look, Pan, you need to get some friends your own age."

She looked at him shocked. "You never had a problem with being my friend before. What happened?"

"I grew up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." He stated before he shoved her out the door.

"TRUNKS. I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" She shouted loud enough so that he could hear through his doors. He didn't seem to care though. He just shut the curtains that belonged to the door and went to the bathroom to get ready for his date.

Pan stood there on his balcony with her mouth open. Tears started to form in her eyes. Right then Bra noticed her presence at her house.

Bra and Pan had never been super close at that point. But when Bra saw her on the brink of tears, she called her up to her bedroom window so she could find out what her dumbass brother had done.

Pan told the story, Bra didn't interupt but when she was finished Bra irrupted. "WHAT MY BROTHER IS SUCH A DUMBASS. You have been there for him the whole time, you were there whenever he needed a friend. Why is he being such a douche?"

"It's nothing Bra." Pan dried her tears and said thank you

"Are you sure Pan?" Bra sat down on her bed beside Pan and gave her a hug. You know you can talk to me anytime right?"

"Now I do. Thank you Bra." she looked at the time. "I had better get home. My parents don't know that I came here they are probably freaking out."

"Alright. Call me tomorrow we'll make plans to do something!"

"Will do Bra. Thanks." She smiled and left from the house to the skies. But when she reached the sky she shed the tears that Bra had stopped.

Trunks and Pan had never held a full conversation since then. If they saw each other at 'family' gatherings or they ran into each other at Capsule Corp, they simply just had conversations about the weather and the stuff that strangers talk about. And if they asked each other how they were doing, they both simply replied 'fine' then walked away.

That was how Trunks and Pan had interacted for the past two years. It was a shame and a loss of a great friendship.

*Present*

"Pan?" Bra waved her hand in front of Pan's face trying to get her back to planet Earth.

Pan smacked Bra's hand away from her face and then replied, "What?"

"Are you... Okay?" she slowly said.

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?"

"You crushed your sandwich in your hand then froze." She gestured to her hand with the crushed sandwich.

Pan looked at her hand in horror, placed the demolished sandwich on her tray, grabbed her napkin and smiled at Bra. "Yes. I am perfectly fine."

No. She was perfectly NOT fine. She never got over the friendship that Trunks and her had. She had wanted things to end differently. In fact, she hadn't wanted them to end at all...

"Good. Cause I don't want you all upset and stuff when we hang out later."

"Why would I be upset?" Pan smiled at Bra then decided to take her tray up, Bra following her.

They then proceeded to their lockers which were right next to each other. They were right outside of the cafeteria.

"Are you still upset about what happened?" Bra spoke bravely bringing up the situation.

"Why would I still be upset? That was two years ago."

"Uhm... Let me see... Trunks still treats you like complete and utter shit. Maybe that's why." Bra stated blankly.

"It's okay. We have both grown up since then. We live separate lives now." she took a deep breath and walked away from the lockers. "We are happier now."

**so... i just revised this. and added a few sentences in place of the last one. i realized i wanted that to happen later in the story so...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bra was the only one who knew she was crushed by the fact he was coming back. She knew how Pan had felt towards Trunks while they were best friends. She adored him. She would have done anything for him. He was the person she looked up to the most. He threw it all away and ruined her trust. Pan rarely trusted anyone. The only one she did was Bra.

After the rest of Pan's horrible school day, she met Bra at her car. "So... What are we doing?" Pan never planned the afternoon activities. It was always Bra who did.

"We are going shopping!"

"AGAIN? We always go shopping!"

"This time we actually need to buy things for a special occasion. WE aren't just going to go." Bra explained.

"What do we need to get?"

"We need to get you..a-"

"Don't say what I think you are going to say." Pan gritted her teeth and pointed her index finger at Bra.

"DRESS!" Bra said with the biggest grin she could muster.

"ugh. Why do I need a dress? I don't understand."

"Because... My mother is having a banquet for Capsule Corp. And she said I could invite you so I wouldn't be bored stiff." She winked at Pan and got in the car.

Pan followed suit then asked "But do I really have to wear a dress?"

"Unless you would rather wear a tuxedo..."

Pan actually considered that... Then decided against it. "I guess I'll wear a dress. I don't really have a choice... Do I?"

"No you do not Pan." she giggled then started her car and took off towards the mall.

Pan just pouted in the passenger seat the whole way there.

They searched for hours. They looked in every store. The bridal stores, the high fashion stores, almost every single store there. But the perfect dress they found was the very last one she tried on.

It was a Dior fit-and-flare pink cotton-tweed jacquard dress. It had thick shoulder straps and didn't have much cleavage. It went about three inches above her knees. ( . ) She didn't really like pink but it looked amazing with her creamy skin tone so Bra insisted.

Bra decided to pair the dress with matching pink strappy heels. When the day came, she would look absolutely stunning.

"Okay Bra. Enough shopping for one day."

"What are you talking about? I haven't found one for me yet." she smiled then took off towards her favorite dress store.

"Why didn't you just do that while we were in those stores!"

"I can only do one thing at a time! I wanted to accomplish one mission before going on another one." Bra yelled to Pan.

They went inside the dress shop and looked along the rack. "Pan I think I'm going to get a long one since you got a short one. What do you think? Good Idea?"

"Honestly Bra, I really don't care. Just pick out what you like. And get it." She hated shopping and she was at this mall way too long.

"Oh My DENDE I have found it! What do you think?" she pulled a black Rodarte illusion dress. The back of the dress displayed tattoo-inspired angel wings. ( uploads/assets/photo_galleries/regular_galleries/2146-met-gala-2013-best-dressed-at-vogues-costume-institute-ball/photos/1367937961_ )

"Uhm... Bra? What kind of banquet is this?" just then her cell phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the text message.

"It's actually a masquerade." then she looked over and saw Pan smiling at her phone. "Oh my. Has cyber dude messaged you again?"

Pan typed back _'Wow. You really got me there.' _then said, "Maybe." she smiled.

"Pan. One of the main reasons you are going to this banquet is so you can meet someone real. Someone in real life. Not some creep sitting behind a computer messaging you. You don't know how creepy this guy is!"

"Oh calm down Bra. I met him on the World tournament website in the chatroom. We obviously have one thing in common. Right?"

Bra hesitated before nodding. "I'm going to buy this dress hold that thought."

After Bra purchased the dress she returned to Pan. "So we'll be able to meet at the world tournament this summer!" Pan gave a huge grin.

"Do you know his name?" Bra asked. "Because we can look him up at Capsule Corp. And see if he is creepy or not."

"Bra. It is fine. I promise. He is perfect for me. It will be fine."

"You still didn't answer my question. What is his name?" They left the mall and walked to the car.

"No. We only know each other by our usernames. He is Pantsman147."

"What kind of name is that?" Bra gave her a horrendous look.

"I don't know but he is perfect. Names do not matter." she smiled and looked up at the sky.

"You have got it bad." she started the car and headed back to Capsule Corp. "So. What is your username then?"

"Fightergirl808"

"Well... Yours actually made sense. Did you ask him to explain his username?"

Pan was too busy texting to pay attention to Bra. So the rest of the time they rode in the car just listening to music while Pan was texting away.

Fightergirl808: So what do you want to do with your future?

Pantsman147: I'm not quite sure. But I am already set up to continue my family's legacy. I don't have a choice. But hey... At least I don't have to worry about getting unemployed.

Fightergirl808: Really?

Pantsman147: It is really crazy. I just wished I was able to make choices in life. But my dad is uptight and my mom just doesn't change her mind. About anything.

Fightergirl808: My parents always encouraged me to do whatever I want to do. As long as it involves some type of high education. All I want to do is be able to fight for the rest of my life. It is my favorite thing to do.

Pantsman147: and this is why I like talking to you. You aren't like any other girl I have ever talked to before. You are just so easy to talk to too.

Pantsman147: you are a girl right?

Fightergirl808: Awh. Thanks. And yes. I am a girl. I promise you.

Fightergirl808: How was school?

Pantsman147: Fine you know... School... Homework.. People being annoying. The usual.

"EARTH TO PAN. WE'RE BACK AT CAPSULE CORP." Bra finally broke the concentration Pan had on her phone.

"Oh! Already! That was fast!"

"It goes fast when you aren't paying attention to anything your best friend is saying. I told you a whole story and you didn't pay attention at all."

"Sorry Bra. It's just that Pantsman got the best of me." she started giggling at the name. She turned her attention back to her phone to ask one more question before Bra would make her start getting ready for the banquet.

Fightergirl808: So... Are you able to tell me why you chose the username you picked or is that still a secret?

Pantsman147: I cannot say. It reveals too much.

Fightergirl808: sorry. But I have to go get ready for my dinner plans that were

Sprung on my four hours ago.

Pantsman147: I have dinner plans myself.

Fightergirl808: Oh what are yours?

Pantsman147: I have a banquet to attend. Hello tuxedo. -_-

Fightergirl808: Oh! Me too! Capsule Corp is where mine is at.

Pantsman147: Seriously? I'm going to be there too. Meet me by the grand stairway at midnight?

Fightergirl808: ... Alright. I suppose. I'll see you then.

With that she closed her phone and followed Bra into her house with her dress.

"Bra guess what?!"

"What? Why do you look so happy?" she turned around to see Pan with the biggest smile she had ever seen on her face.

"Pantsman is going to be at the banquet."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. He wants me to meet him by the grand staircase at midnight." she exclaimed.

"I have never seen you this excited in my whole life." she smiled at her then said "I guess we had better make you the most beautiful thing he has ever seen right?"

"This is the first and last time you are dressing me up got it?" she said with a grin.

Just then they heard the door open and Videl emerged. "What is going on? I heard squealing."

"Oh... Nothing mom. It's nothing."

"Bulma told me about the banquet. If you need help getting ready just let me know okay?"

"Thanks mom." Pan said then smiled at her.

She turned around to face Bra and said "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Bra Started to do Pan's hair first. It was going to be the longest thing to do. She curled her hair, added extensions, and pulled the bangs back into a poof. Then she did the makeup. Bra put EVERYTHING on Pan's face. She put a layer of liquid concealer on her face. She then put powdered concealer on. She did black smokey eyes with bold eyeliner lines and mascara. She looked beautiful. She never wore makeup so Pan looked like a totally different person than she did normally

Normally she wore jeans and a t-shirt with combat boots. Her bangs were always straitght across her face and her hair was always short and straight. She looked like a supermodel. She looked into the mirror. She was speechless.

"Pan what do you think?"

"I look... Amazing! I look like a totally different person!"

"I know. It's amazing. I did your make up so just in case the mask didn't cover enough that no one would not know it was you. I made your nose look a little bit larger but leaner at the same time." She smiled and admired her work. She then handed Pan a Light pink masquerade mask with some dark pink spots. It was embroidered with beads and lace. It was so beautiful.

"Bra. This is amazing." Pan paled at the sight of the gorgeous mask. "Even if they know me... They won't know who I am. I look completely different."

"That is the point Pan." Bra rolled her eyes then started to do her hair and makeup. She curled her hair then did a french twist. She left her bangs down. "Does this look good?"

"It looks awesome Bra!" She smiled at her. "Where did you learn to do all of this makeup crap and stuff?"

"I just practice." She did a simple cat eye and then added mascara. She went to Pan's dresser and then grabbed her mask. It was silver with black lace over it and there was a black feather attached to the side. She placed it onto her face. "Perfect right? I bought them at the store where I bought my dress. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you."

"They are amazing!" Pan looked at the clock beside her bedside table. "Bra... It's 11 we need to hurry." she grabbed her dress then put it on. Bra followed suit.

Pan was ready to head out the door when Bra caught her arm. "Here. Put this on. It's a ki suppressor."

"It doesn't look like one. They usually are big and bulky." Pan placed it on her wrist and admired it. It was silver, slim and had crystals all the way around the band. It just looked like any ordinary beautiful jewelry piece.

"That is what I designed it for." she chuckled.

Pan bent down and put her strappy heels on. They went perfectly with the dress and mask. "Are You ready Bra?"

"The question is Fightergirl808, are you?"

Pan giggled then said "As ready as I'll ever be." She put a pair of sweatpants on underneath the dress so that she could fly. If she came with Bra in her vehicle, what people did know her, she would be known immediately.

"Okay Pan. I'll see you there. Pantsman will be waiting by the stairs. When you get there. Just remember to breathe and smile and be friendly. We both know that social gatherings are not your favorite and you tend to get grumpy."

Pan waved her off, took one last look in the mirror and said "Come on. It's 11:15 and I still have to fly so... I'll see you there." she smiled then went to her balcony took a deep breath and flew off into the night.

**Sorry this chapter was short but... I want the banquet to be all one chapter. Pantsman147 will be in the next chapter. :) thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pan reached the top of the stairs and glanced at the clock on the far wall. Midnight exactly.

_Here I go. One step at a time. _Heels weren't exactly Pan's specialty shoes. But converse and combat boots might give her away. Heels it was. She was a different person tonight.

She walked down the stairs one step at a time. Everyone's eyes were on her. She looked perfect. Everyone was jealous. Bra just stood in the far corner and admired her work. She was amazed at how much Pan didn't look like herself.

Pan reached the bottom step and looked around. She was looking for Pantsman147. He said the grand staircase right? Where was he?

She saw three people. One little boy, a young teenager and her mom. She was just assuming that none of them were Pantsman. She decided to take a step to the side of the stairs. She waited for a few moments then decided to give up. It was too good to be true.

She took two steps then a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

Then a voice spoke, "Are you Fightergirl808?"

She knew it was too good to be true. She turned around to find a lavender haired 18 year old staring at her through his mask. She gasped. "Trunks? You're Pantsman?" She stood there in complete and utter shock.

"I guess my hair kind of gives it away huh?" he chuckled.

She didn't respond. She only stood there. It all made sense. Pants... Trunks is another name for pants... That's why he couldn't explain. Her whole body slumped down and took her princess appearance away from her posture.

He squinted his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh... Nothing... I have to go." She turned and started up the staircase when his hand caught her again.

"Please. Don't go. I need to know who you are."

"Well... you aren't finding out yet. That's for sure."

"Why not?"

"Because. You just can't it would just ruin everything."

"Fine. Then let's just dance and chat. Is that okay?" He stared at her in wonder.

She pondered the thought of him finding out it was her then decided that she looked like a completely different person. He would never find out. "Yes. I guess."

She took his arm and he led her to the dance floor. It was a catchy song. He twirled her around then placed her hand on his shoulder and he held the other out beside their bodies. They swayed with the music.

"Why are you so... Hesitant about everything tonight?" He looked at her nervous face.

"I'm not. What are you talking about?" She tried to avoid his eyes as best as she could.

"You just seemed so... Disappointed when you found out that Pantsman was.. Me."

"I just... Wasn't expecting it... That's all." She tried to make an excuse.

After a few minutes of silence he changed the subject. "Here. How about this... I ask you a few questions then you ask me a few questions. We both answer them as best as we can without revealing our identities." he thought about his statement. "Well.. Your identity.. That is.."

She smirked. _This is going to be a challenge_. "Okay. I'll do this. This sounds fun."

He smiled before he had to think about a first question. "Okay. I got this. First question. What made you love martial arts so much?"

She hesitated thinking about her answer trying to be careful with her words. "My dad used to take me to the matches almost every summer every year. I guess I just grew up watching it."

"So.. You're training then?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I am rather good too." She smiled at him.

"Well then... Are you signing up for the tournament in two weeks?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She looked to the ground. Then brought her head up. "Okay. It's my turn. Do you have any idea who I could be?"

He thought for a moment then responded with "No. I don't think I have seen you around before. Your voice sounds a little familiar but I don't recognize your appearance at all." He looked her up and down and blushed through his black mask. "You look stunning by the way. Absolutely beautiful."

She blushed and then asked "What school do you go to?"

"I assume you already know that answer but since we are playing this game I will go along with it. I went to Orange Star Prep. But.. I got kicked out. So Monday I start at Orange Star High School."

"What did you do to get kicked out?" Pan asked.

"This sounds like an interrogation rather than a game!" he teased.

"Sorry. I just want to know why you are going to end up getting dumped at our high school. I know that won't be easy. There are a lot of free loaders out there."

"This kid made me mad and punched me. I punched him back. I just punch a lot harder."

"I bet you do." she giggled.

"I like your laugh." he said dazed. "My turn. When you sign up for the tournament are you going as yourself or fightergirl?"

She grinned then took it serious. "It all depends on what my mother says. I am strong enough and totally ready. It all depends on what my mom and father say I guess. Which I think shouldn't matter because I would be the one getting hurt."

"Some parents just worry about their children. It is nothing out of the ordinary."

"I also have one other thing to consider. If I do extremely well in the tournament, and I go as myself... I might get treated differently around school and in public. I'm not one to be followed by paparazzi and fanboys and stuff like that."

"Hmm... So you don't want the celebrity life eh?" he smirked.

"Not right now. No." she laughed for a few seconds. "Maybe in the future... Who knows?"

He smirked at her then spun her. "It's good that you are keeping your options open."

"I am always willing to keep them open." She stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"I remember those eyes. They are so beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her when her cell phone rang.

She held up her index finger in front of her face. "Hold that thought." She turned around and looked at the phone. _Dammit mother you always have the worst timing. _She pushed the answer button and placed it to her ear. "Yes mother?"

"Pan! I said you had to be home over a half hour ago!"

"Oh Dende, what time is it?"

"It is two in the morning young lady. Get home now."

She grumbled then turned to Trunks. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It is past curfew. I'm sorry. I really have to go." she left to the staircase when a hand caught her again.

"Will I ever find out who you are?"

She sighed then replied, "You will when the time is right." She turned around and leapt up the stairs but she didn't realize that her ki suppressor fell off of her wrist until she was outside. _Too late to go back inside now._

**I know. I know. This sounds like Cinderella right now. But it's not. just trust me. It just helps the story go forwards.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pan? What's going on?"

"My ki suppressor fell off so now I need a ride home..." She hesitated... Then said "Bra.. Please!"

"Fine. But you owe me." Bra told the people she was socializing with that she left something at Pan's and house and she had to go retrieve it.

Once outside she found Pan on the side of the building. "What the hell is going on?"

"Bra..." she looked around then spoke "I will explain everything to you in the car."

"I parked over here. It had better be a good story. But why do you have to leave all of a sudden?"

"My mother called me and decided that it would be a good time for my curfew to be."  
"Ahhh. Videl. Certainly knows the perfect timing for everything." She got to the car and sat inside. She waited until Pan slammed the door. "SO WHAT HAPPENED? I NEED TO KNOW."

"Okay.. Don't freak out... But..." Pan waited to reveal Pantsman as Bra got to the main road.

"Stop it. The suspense is killing me." Bra was about to choke her.

"It is the person who pains me the most."

Bra slammed on the breaks and they both shifted forwards then slammed to the back of their seats. "IT'S MY BROTHER?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Pan just watched her reaction and started to laugh. "I know.. I can't believe it myself. I flipped. But I don't want to talk to him again. I am never going to forgive him for what he did to me. I was a little kid." the car became tense. "Come on. Let's get me home." Pan took off her mask once Bra started to drive again.

"Pan... That was only two years ago."

"I grew up a lot in the past two years. I got taller and grew some boobs. Stuff I didn't have at that age."

"I know that it hurt you. I know that it's hard but..." Bra looked over at her then smiled apologetically. "You two would seem perfect for each other."

Pan fell to the ground of the car then gave her an evil eye. "No more conversation about this. I am never talking to him again. That is final." she hesitated before stating, "I am never going to forgive him for that. It can't be undone. That is it."

Bra finally arrived at Pan's house. "Did he figure out who you are?"

"Do you really think he did?"

Bra giggled. "I guess you're right. He would've stomped away then you would've gone right then."

"Alright. I'm going in. Love you Bra. Thanks for the dress." she smiled and stepped outside of the car. "And the once upon a time... But you know. That's not how life is. I'll catch you later."

"Bye Pan! Remember to hang that dress up. I don't want to come to your house to find it lying on the floor!" She shouted towards Pan as she raced to the house.

As she opened the front door to the house she received a text message from Pantsman147.

**The next chapter is going to be after she leaves from trunks' point of view. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRUNKS' POINT OF VIEW.**

Trunks ran after Pan but she didn't know it. When he stopped at the top step, he found her bracelet. _How did I not know it was a fucking ki suppressor?_

"I know who it is. How did I not think of this before?"

Someone walked up behind him and said "Who what was?"

"Goten. Don't scare me like that." He held out the bracelet and looked at Goten.

Goten looked at the bracelet. It was pretty. "Wait... Why are you showing me this?"

"Goten. It is a ki suppressor. The girl I was with, I know who it is!"

"Oh. Please share."

"You dumbass it is pretty obvious. Who is the only girl we know that would need a ki suppressor?" Trunks thumped him on the head.

"OH DENDE. IT'S PAN!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious." He looked at the bracelet then took off towards his room. He took his mask off and replayed the events of tonight. He decided to put the bracelet in Pan's bedroom tonight. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe their friendship wasn't over.

Goten followed Trunks to his bedroom. "What? It didn't even look like Pam. She looked like... A girl..."

"She was always a girl Goten. Tonight she just looked like a supermodel." He grinned.

"Oh no. Don't you dare start thinking of my niece that way!" He punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm not calm down. It just seemed like old times. It was nice to have Panny back." He turned around to face Goten.

"Why did you shut her out in the first place?" Goten knew it was a touchy subject but he was never told the reason.

"Exactly that. I didn't want to think about her that way. So.. I started dating this girl then said to go. I slammed the door shut and I have regretted it ever since."

"Damn. That's a terrible thing you did. Why didn't you ever apologize?"

"I knew it wouldn't make a difference. She still hates me. She will always hate me."

"Trunks... She knew it was you the minute she saw you and she decided to stay. Obviously she doesn't hate you that much." Goten reassured him.

"I think the only reason why she stayed was that I put a hand on her arm and begged her." Trunks stated blankly.

"Trunks... She is strong enough to walk away from your grip. I think she missed you as much as you missed her. I mean.. She was your best friend.."

"Hmm.. I guess you're right.."Trunks said thinking. "You'd better get going. Chi Chi is going to have your head on a stick if you aren't home. Videl called Pan which means you should go too." Trunks shoved Goten out of the door.

"Fine Trunks. But you should talk to her."

"She never would if I tried."

"You've got to do it in public. Somewhere where she can't back away. Somewhere she doesn't have a choice but to do it."

"I suppose school is a good choice right? I mean everyone will be begging to talk to me therefore if I give her all of my attention in front of everyone she would back down so I can talk to her." Trunks nodded his head. "That's a good idea.!"

"Just don't get carried away okay?" With that Goten looked up from the balcony upto the sky/ He took flight then and there.

Right after he left, Trunks pulled out his cellphone and texted Pan.

Pantsman147: It was really nice to meet you face to face. We should do it again. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Pantsman147: It was really nice to meet you face to face. We should do it again. ;)

Pan read the message over and over decided not to message him back. She kept replaying the events of tonight. _Out of everyone in the world... Why the fuck did it have to be him? I can't believe it. _Her eyes bugged out of her head at her realization. _He had to have found the bracelet by now. He has to know that it is a ki suppressor. There is no way he couldn't have known if he found it. But he didn't say anything about it so.. Maybe he didn't find it. _

She laid there tossing and turning the rest of the night. She laid awake for a portion of it thinking of what ifs. _What if he finds out. How is he going to be a reaction?_

She was just so mad at the situation that she couldn't let it go.

The next morning after she had finally fallen asleep Videl had waken her up. "Pan. It is after noon. You're going to sleep the day away. Plus you are supposed to be training with Goten and Goku right now. I know you were out late but..."

"Oh crap!" she jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Alright. I'll be right down."

Videl walked downstairs to let her daughter worry about getting ready for training.

Pan walked downstairs and grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it down her throat. "I'll be back soon mom."

"Don't injure yourself too badly."

"We have senzu beans for that mother." Pan ran to the door opened it and flew into the sky to meek Goku and Goten in a open field.

"Well if it isn't the sleepyhead!" Goku joked. I haven't seen you sleep that long in a long time!"

"Yeah.. Well I had a long night. I had to get a crap ton of makeup off of my face." She said glumly. "I am never letting Bra do my makeup again."

"From the banquet I am assuming?" Goten chimed in.

_Shit. _"Yeah. Were you there? I didn't see you." She said cautiously.

"Same here. Did you have fun though?"

She hesitated then said "I dunno. It couldn't have been worse but it wasn't bad. I guess."

"You miss him don't you." Goten was trying to hint that he knew she was with Trunks.

"What are you even talking about?"

"You have no idea what I am talking about? At all?"

"No I do not sir. Now are we going to train or what?" she was good at covering her tracks but Goten had already known the truth.

"Fine." The both turned to Goku and waited for him to speak.

"Are you two finished?"

"Yes Grandpa. We were finished a while ago." She said snapping.

"Pan. Calm down." he thought for a moment. "The first thing in your training today will be meditation. You seem to need to be calmed down. I sense that you're stressed. I don't know about what but..."

"Okay. Let's meditate." She snapped again.

After a half hour of listening to her inner thoughts about what Goten was saying. She came to the conclusion that he didn't know anything. Well.. She prayed to Dende that he didn't at least.

"Okay. Now we are going to do some running."

"Grandpa... If we can fly... What is the point in needing to know how to run well?"

"Because Pan. It increases your stamina." Goten butted in.

"You're still here?" Pan said with a rude tone.

"It's my training too. Remember that."

"Are you two going to stop snapping at each other?" Goku asked again.

"No." they both said.

"Well you are running three miles. So.."

"Grandpa! Are you serious? THREE MILES?"

"Yes. You can't stop snapping at us so you are running three miles." he stated. "Ready... Go."

They both ran the three miles. Goten won of course. Which made Pan even more mad.

"Now... We are going to do something that will let you get your anger. You are going to spar."

"Finally something that I will enjoy Grandpa."

"I can't wait to pound your face in Pan." Goten said as he smiled at her.

In return to the comment, Pan whipped around and slapped him in the face. Hard. He flew a few feet then stood up. "I guess I deserved that."

"Are you guys ready? Get in position." Pan and Goten took their spots on the field and charged up for the 'battle'. "Ready... Begin."

Goten charged to her and knocked her down. He jumped back then charged up a little bit more and earning the chance to go super saiyan. "hehe. You're going to get it now youngling."

"Goten. That's not fair!" she charged up to him then gave him three speedy punches then a kick that made him fly into the ground causing him to leave a crater. "MASENKO" She charged up the power in her hands "Ha!" then she released it. That earned her an elbow in the back. "Goten!"

"You trying to kill me Pan?" He smirked at her then charged up his own blue ki ball. "Kame... Hame..." he held his hands out right in front of him. "HAAAA."

Pan got pushed to a mountainside from the blast. She stayed there for a few minutes then got right back in front of Goten. "Is that the best you got?"

"You want more darling little Panny?"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" she punched him in his face causing him to bleed from his nose. He wiped it from his face then she kicked him in his gut twice. She pushed him down to the ground then flew down to meet him again.

"You know... I thought you would hit harder." Goten said standing up."

"I'm gonna beat your ass so bad!" She yelled as another person appeared in the distance. She felt him. Trunks. That earned Goten another five punches to the ground. He stood back up and went to punch him then instant translocated behind him. "Kamehameha!"

Goten got shot into the mountain that she had previously gotten shot into then through all the dust came another Kamehameha. It knocked Pan to the ground causing another crater to form. She was just barely able to stand up. Goten suddenly appeared behind her and yelled "Energy Blast Volley!" Goten thrusted his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at Pan. It caused her to collapse to the ground.

Goku ran over to Pan and gave her a senzu bean. He put her in his arms then carried her off of the battle field. Goten smirked then flew over to Trunks. "Hey man. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just felt your ki spike so I wanted to see the fight."

Goten smiled at him and gave him a suspicious look. "Are you sure that is all you wanted to see?"

"What else would I want to see? The greenery?"

"You know." Goten poked him.

Just then Pan opened her eyes and saw Goku standing over her. "That jackass is going to get it!" she got up immediately and balled her fist getting ready to punch someone.

"PAN! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK LIKE THAT!" Goku shouted.

"oops... Sorry Gramps. I just thought I would be able to win this time." she unballed her fist then looked at the ground. "I thought I had him."

"You got quite a few of good hits in. Good job. Training is over for today." just then Goku's stomach made a huge gurgling noise. He looked down and giggled. "Let's go eat."

Trunks and Goten walked up to Pan and Goku. "Did we hear something about food?" Goten chimed in?

"Why yes my dear son. You did."

"When does he ever say anything other than food related subjects?" Trunks chuckled.

"He just spent three hours not talking about it Trunks." Pan snapped.

"Are you okay? I saw that you got beat up pretty bad." Trunks asked politely.

"I am fine." she turned her head away and started to talk to Goku about the food that Chi Chi might have made as they flew home.

Goten and Trunks stayed behind and chatted. "See? She hates me!"

"At least she wasn't treating you any better or worse than she was before last night..."

"I guess."

Goten punched him on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get food."

**thank you lovely people who have been reading this. You are truly great. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad! Save some for the rest of us!" Goten yelled as he piled his plate as high as he could.

"Speak for yourself Uncle Goten. Leave some for the little people geeze."

"Gosh Chi Chi I forgot how good your cooking was!" Trunks praised her.

She dropped her pan. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT MY COOKING?"

"Uhm... I just haven't had it for a while.. That's all." Trunks shrunk into his chair as far as he could.

"Oh... I see." Chi Chi calmed down.

"Geeze Trunks. You almost had your head on a stick." Goten interjected.

"Yeah. No shit!"

"You guys too! Calm down with the language! What has become of the language today?"

"Oh..." he blushed. "Sorry... Well.. This was good Chi Chi. Thank you. I'll see you at school Pan."

"Bye bro." Goten added.

"You aren't coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to stay and finish this food." Goten smiled then became to stuff his face again.

"okay. I'll see you later." Trunks walked to the front door, looked back at the family in at the dinner table turned the knob and went into the sky.

"You were so quiet Pan. What's gotten into you?" Chi Chi asked.

"Nothing..." She didn't want to say anything about Trunks so she said "I'm just stressed out. We have a huge presentation due in language class. I haven't even started yet. It's due Monday."

"What are you doing here then! You need to go do it."

"But Grandma!"

"Do I need to tell your father that you aren't doing your project?" Chi Chi threatened.

Pan sighed. "No. Grandma. I'll go do it." She got up and hugged Chi Chi then Goku. "By Goten. I'm going to get you next time. I vow."

"Whatever Pan."

When Pan walked out of the door she opened her phone. Another text message from Trunks.

Pantsman147: Hey. What's up today?

She ignored it once again. And walked up to her house. She turned the knob and heard a vacuum running. She decided it would be best to just go up to her bedroom via her balcony. It was easier as well. She wouldn't have to explain the fight to her mother.

She looked at the clock and it said that it was 6. _Damn. I was out there a long time._ She grabbed her literature book and started reading from that. She needed to do a presentation on one of the authors in it. She needed to pick one. _Shakespeare. That is a good way to go. This'll be easy._ She went to her laptop and started to research everything about him when a messenger message popped up.

Pantsman147: What's wrong? You aren't messaging me back. Did I do something wrong?

_Yes. You did. And it's unforgivable. _She kept telling herself that but she knew it wasn't true. _Maybe Bra was right. I need to get over it. He never apologized though. Maybe it was for the best._

She ignored the message then continued researching. She went to bed after she had all 52 facts that she needed for the presentation the flopped on her bed and fell asleep. Everything she had done today took a tole on her body.

She slept past noon the next day too. She worked on her presentation all day then stepped back and admired her work. She was ready for this. She knew everything forwards and backwards.

She hadn't looked at her phone all day until she was getting ready for bed.

Pantsman147 2:31 P.M.: Are you going to talk to me today?

_That obviously answered that question._

She walked downstairs and ate the dinner Videl had saved for her. "Hey honey. Did you finish your project?"

"Yeah. I studied my facts and everything. I'm going to get a 100% on this one. I just know it!"

"That's good sweetie! I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom. I have been meaning to talk to you about the World Tournament in two weeks." Pan approached her mother timidly.

"What about it?"

She smiled at her and sat down beside her. "I want to enter mom."

Videl sighed. "You are just like I was at your age. Except a lot stronger. You know your grandfather is going to be there and Goten too. I mean the usual people. Vegeta and maybe Trunks."

Pan flinched when she heard Trunks' name. "I know! I know. I can handle them. Besides someone needs to finally beat Buu and Grandpa Hercule."

Videl and Pan giggled. "I don't think that anyone of us is going to do that. It would hurt dad's pride to much."

Pan finished her giggle-fit then said, "Alright mom. I'm off to bed. I have to look good for my presentation tomorrow morning!"

"You do that darling." Videl kissed Pan on the forehead and said her goodnights.

* * *

The next morning.

"Pan! Get Up! You're running late!"

She sprung out of bed then said "Why does this always happen?" She rushed to get her uniform out of her closet, an orange pleated skirt with a black vest and a white shirt underneath. She was also required to wear her Orange Star High School button on her shirt. He brushed her hair and put her orange bandanna on her head.

She ran down the stairs shoved a piece of bread down her throat. As she ran towards the door, Videl held out a brown paper bag so she would have lunch. Pan kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. Gohan was getting out of his car right as she left the ground. "Bye dad! Love you!"

She flew to an alley about a block and a half away from school. She ran the rest of the way to the building. _I guess those miles are for something good._ She ran into the building then ran straight to class. She didn't have any time for anything this morning. When she got to her language class she sat down and started to review her notes.

"You're ready for this presentation right Miss Son?" She looked up to find the teacher staring right at her.

"Yes sir. Yes I am."

"Good. You're first to go." He turned back around and went to his desk and continued to appear looking at something interesting on his computer.

_Just great. Of course i would have to go first. That's just my luck. _

After about five minutes, everyone got seated and the presentations began.

Pan went to the podium and got her presentation ready. "William Shakespeare was a..." and she completed her presentation and got a nod of approval from her teacher and her students.

She sat through 15 other boring ones. She watched the clock second by second. _Damn. I just want lunch. I wish I would have gotten up earlier. I could have had more than a piece of bread for breakfast._

After the bell rang she went to her locker to exchange her books. "Hey Pan! I haven't heard from you the past two days how have you been?" Bra came up beside her getting into her own locker.

"Fine. I was just finishing my project. I think I got a 100 on it. I mean I got the nod of approval so..."

"That's good. Has Pantsman tried to message you again?"

"Yes." Pan rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?" Bra knew it was her brother but it was the only codename they could use.

"Just asking me stuff along the lines of are you mad at me? And What is going on?" she grabbed her books for the next class and slammed her locker shut. "Nothing special." Pan walked off to class.

Bra wasn't going to let that be the last of their conversation though.

**With it being summer and me not having to do anything I am probably going to have a couple of chapters up a day.. Just letting you guys know if you didn't already notice. **

**Thanks for reading. :) Happy summer!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next time Pan and Bra saw each other, it was right before lunch at their lockers. They each traded their books for their lunch bags then retreated to their normal lunch table. "I am just letting you know that we are continuing that conversation. You walked away before I could finish."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine what was the next question you were going to ask?"

"Well why would he be asking questions like that? Did you do something?"

"Well.. When I got home, I had a text from him and he said that it was great and that we should do it again." She stated.

"And?" Bra asked with wonder. "What did you say?"

"I never responded. To any of his messages." She took her phone out of her pocket. "He even texted me good-" She stopped because the whole lunchroom got silent. She looked towards the doors and wondered why everyone was silent.

The cause of her problems walked right through the entrance of the lunchroom. "Shit." she broke the silence. Everyone looked at her and wondered why she said that. Then returned to watch the future CEO enter the room. The girls were swooning over him and the guys looked jealous.

_I wonder why they never treated Bra any different. Maybe because he was older and actually had a reputation. _She thought.

He stood in the door way and looked around.

She shrunk down in her chair. _Don't see us over here. Don't see us over here. _He started walking towards their table. Of course, Bra's hair gave her away anywhere she was. It wasn't just something you could hide. Just like Trunks' hair it was lavender. Not many people had lavender hair.

He arrived in front of their lunch table then asked if their was an open seat. Pan didn't say anything and Bra pulled out the chair beside her. Goten then abandoned his friends at his table and sat besides Pan.

"You've got to be kidding me! First you. Now you?" Pan sat up in her chair then just finished her lunch.

"I didn't even know you were in this lunch Goten. I never saw you." Bra tried to make the table have a more friendly air to it.

"Yeah. I have been... All year.."

"Oh. Heh." She blushed.

Trunks just watched them carry on their conversation then glanced over at Pan. She was staring at him. "Hey Pan. How's your day?"

"Just fine thank you." She then noticed the whole lunchroom staring at their table. She jumped up immediately and grabbed up her lunch bag to throw it away. She was relieved when she got out of the room. She could finally catch her breath. She opened her locker and just stared at it. She couldn't even think about anything straight. _Apparently I'm not over him... I can't say anything to jeopardize the fact that I was at that dance. _

"Hey."

Pan jumped out of her thoughts then realized that it was a guy's voice that said. She turned around the face the guy who caused her so much pain two years ago. "What do you want?"

"Hey! That's no way to treat an old friend." he smiled at her.

"Yes. That's correct." She emphasized "Old. Friend."

He was standing in front of her so she couldn't move. He had his arms on both sides of her making a box so she couldn't escape. His face was only inches from hers. "Why are you doing this? Why are you treating me like this?"

"Do you not recall?" she asked dumbly. "Now let me go."

"No. I haven't finished saying what I was saying." He took a deep breath before saying his next sentence. "I am sorry. After I did what I did I regretted it gratefully. I miss missing you. I miss the way we were. I miss my best friend."

She looked into his eyes. He was only saying the truth. "It doesn't change anything. You have got to show me. You can't just tell me." she shoved him back away from her making him stumble a little bit. "Don't wait up."

He stood there speechless with his mouth open. He just watched her leave to class. He turned to Bra who was standing at her locker. "What's wrong? I apologized! What more does she want?"

"I don't know. But you really hurt her that day. If it wasn't for me... She probably wouldn't have ever been able to get back on her feet like she did." she hesitated. "She wanted someone to be there for her and you just left her. Even when she had nothing to say. Unless you save the day.. Her day... I don't think she will ever forgive you."

He watched his sister leave then decided to find his locker and continued to his classes, never getting a moment to himself.

At the end of the day he decided to go to Pan's to try to talk to her. He knocked on her balcony window and watched her open it. "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No. Bye."

"I you're mad at me."

"Yes. Tell me something I don't know."

"Just let me talk please?" Trunks pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and stood in the door frame.

"I miss you. I miss my best friend. I mean.. I have Goten.. But it isn't the same."

"Oh I've heard you have it bad. Cause I am the best you'll never have." Pan added.

"Seriously. What do I have to do to get you to like me again?" Trunks pleaded.

"Why did you shut the door on me that one day?" She just wanted to know the truth.

"I uhm... Uh..." Trunks started. "I don't exactly know how to tell you that."

"That's what you have to do to get me to like you again. I need to know that you actually had an excuse to do it."

His phone started to ring. "Hold that thought." he held his index finger out. Like she did at the dance.

She gasped. He knew it was her at the dance.

"Hello?" He looked at his watch for the time. "Oh crap! I forgot. Okay. I'll be right there."

She waited til he closed his phone to ask "What's going on?"

"I forgot about my father. He is pissed. I am supposed to be training right now." He hesitated. "I didn't mean for this to happen like this but.. I've got to go."

"Whatever. When you're ready to explain things you know where I'll be."


	10. Chapter 10

The night dragged on as Pan waited to see Trunks again. She wanted to forgive him but her heart wouldn't let her do it willingly. She didn't want to get hurt again. She fell asleep with her mind wandering to him as she did.

She woke up with her alarm clock this time. She had the same routine as she did the day before but she actually had time to eat breakfast this time. She choked down some eggs and a piece of toast. She was kind of nervous. _Maybe today will be the day I can forgive Trunks. He has been an ass to me these past two years. I guess I haven't been nice either._

"What are you thinking about Pan?" Her father appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing dad. I've got to go!" She smiled and sprung out of her seat.

"Does this have to do with a boy?" he muttered angrily.

"No dad. It doesn't have anything to do with a boy." _He technically isn't a boy anymore..._

"Fine. Go to school. Have a good day. Don't let any boys get you! They have cooties remember?"

"Yes dad. I understand." she saw her mother sitting on the sofa. "Mom. Would you tell dad to stop interrogating me about guys? It'd really help my life. Thanks. Love you."

She stepped outside and looked at her cellphone time. _Sweet. I'm going to be early. _She smiled at herself and flew to the alley a block and a half away from school. She landed and took a nice stroll enjoying the sunny morning.

When she got to school everyone was chatting about the day before. The big event that Trunks came back to school. They were making up reasons why he came back. She overheard someone say that he smashed this kid's face into one of the lockers because he was being such a prick.

She laughed to herself. _Even if that did happen, he would have to have a good reason for it. Just like there must have been a reason to shut me out..._

"Hey Mrs. Deep-in-Thought!" She turned to the side of her to find Bra next to her. She was smiling.

"What's got you smiling?"

"I could say the same to you... I haven't seen you smile like this since..." she thought for a moment... "I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that."

"I was smiling?" Pan was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she was.

"Yes. You were. What has got you thinking so deeply that you lose control of your body?" She smirked. "Is it a guy that has got you going all banana balls?"

Pan hesitated before shouting "NO!"  
"You didn't have to yell. Gosh." Bra looked at her with a knowing look. "I know who it is too." she winked at her.

"You do?" Pan looked at her quizzically.

"Yes. How do I not know about 'Pantsman'? I know he was over at your house yesterday. I sensed your ki's together." Bra explained plainly.

"I suppose.. Then yes. I am hoping that today we will get our friendship back." she smiled.

"Me too. The last few family gatherings have been full of tension between you too. Then Goten and Trunks would go to a corner and you and I would go to the other. Maybe we can start doing everything together!"

"Yeah.. Bra.. Maybe not everything everything." Pan said.

"I guess you're right.. My brother and I can only stand so much of each other."

"Bra... You're getting way in ahead of the situation at hand. He hasn't told me the reason this whole thing happened. Until he does... I can't forgive him. I need an actual reason. Not just an apology."

"Man.. You're deep."

"Yes. Bra. Yes I am. I just need to know that the past two years of my life weren't depressing for nothing."

"Hey. Don't say that. I'm happy we became best friends. We live a happy life together." Bra started to freak out.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant at the group gatherings and the really short three word conversations. THAT is what I meant by depressing."

"Ahh. I see. It makes sense now.." She looked at the clock in the hallway. "Oh crap. We're going to be late. I'll see you later."

Pan followed suit to her three classes before lunch. When she got to lunch she saw Trunks and Goten sitting at their lunch table. People were starting to wonder why Goten and Pan were so special that they were able to get Trunks and Bra, the CC kids to sit with them.

Pan sat down quietly and waited for Bra to arrive. "Hey girl! Guys." She smiled at Pan and frowned at the boys. It had only been Pan and her at the lunch table for so long. That was one of the only opportunities that they were able to talk about almost everything.

Now... They couldn't. "So.. How's your second day here Trunks? Meet any new friends?" Bra said as if he was a little kid.

"It's fine. Not bad, not good. But all the people here are really annoying. They just kept looking at me yesterday. Especially the girls." He winked at Bra then smiled at Goten. "How's all of your guys' day?"

"Fine I guess I have to finish a math project. That sucks I know. But we all had to go through it." Bra stated.

"Good. I'm just glad I have someone at school that understands what I'm going through now." Goten chuckled. "How about you Pan?"

Pan blushed before adding. "Okay I guess. Nothing bad or good happened yet so... I can't really say." She blushed at the sudden attention all put on her.

"God how can you eat these school lunches? They make me want to barf." Trunks exclaimed.

"I'm sure that if you asked they would bring you out something better." Goten said chuckling.

"Goten your jokes are not appreciated here. Especially about my fame and fortune." He brushed his hair back as if a model would in an arrogant matter. Then he laughed.

Pan couldn't help but smile as Bra and Goten laughed as well. She then looked at her watch then decided it was time to take her tray up. "Sorry guys but I've got to go study my notes for my next presentation. I can't use any notecards for help. Wish me luck." With that she gave a smile to the people at the table and left. Her heart was starting to feel happy again.

She got to the class then had to sit through five boring presentations before it got to her turn. She didn't get the nod of approval that her first teacher gave her. But he didn't look disappointed. Maybe he knew that she was distracted by something.

She sat through five more. Two of them being slackers and just gave a lecture just got a D automatically. She was satisfied with the rest of her periods the rest of the day. They were just work days today. She had one report due in her history class and another presentation in her debate class.

_Only two more weeks. Then freshman year will finally be over._

At the end of the day she was at her locker putting her study materials into her backpack when Trunks came up behind her. She felt butterflies just by being able to sense his ki. Before she turned around she muttered "What are you doing over here Trunks?"

He waited til she hoisted her backpack on her back and turn around to speak. "We still have a conversation to finish I do believe." He smirked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes.. But not here... At school Trunks."

"I didn't mean it here and now Smart one." he chuckled, "I came to offer you a ride home."

She gave a little smirk. "Are you trying to be a brownnoser Mr. Briefs?"

"Maybe..." He smiled. "So.. Is that a yes?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled out making it a huge sigh. "I guess."

His smile grew even bigger. "It's this way. He led the way to his vehicle.

She took in the shiny light blue color and looked at the sportiness of it. It was almost near to new. It was gorgeous.

"What you've never seen a car before?" He laughed.

"Not one this beautiful." she got in the car and admired the black leather seats. "Bra's care is really cool. But hers is nothing compared to this one!"

He just laughed again. "It's just a car Pan."

"Yes. But as I said before. It's a beautiful car! Just look at it!" she gestured around her.

"Yes. That is why I chose this one. It is beautiful." He looked over at her then back at the parking lot. He put the key in the ignition and he drove.

"Hey... Where are we going? This isn't the way to my house. You said you were driving me home."

"I said I would drive you home you are correct."

"Well this isn't the way home. Where are we going?" she snapped.

"You'll see when we get there." they drove for a few more minutes in silence then finally arrived at a beautiful creek surrounded by trees.

"This is... Why are we here?"

"We are here to talk. We have no interruptions, no distractions. Just us." he smiled at her.

"Okay.." she spotted a boulder and decided to sit on it. It was wide enough on top that she was able to sit pretzel style. She got comfortable, smiled, than said "Now talk."

He hesitated and sat on the only bench that was in front of the creek. "I actually made this bench you know. I come here almost everyday. When I feel stressed out or I just need a peaceful place."

"It's nice. I understand why." Pan looked around and smiled at her surroundings. "I understand needing to get away from Bra and your parents. They all have such strong personalities."

He laughed. "Yes. That is totally true."

"So.. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know what it's about." He turned around to face her. "I already know that."

"I mean yeah.. But what did you have to tell me?" She questioned.

"This is why I like talking to you. You aren't like any other girl I have ever talked to before. You are just so easy to talk to too." he smirked. Then pulled something out of his pocket. "I think you left this at the banquet." he walked over to her rock and held out her ki suppressor.

Pan gasped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Do you know any other girl that would need to wear a ki suppressor?" he smirked.

"I knew you would figure it out. Bra didn't think so but I knew you would."

"But if it wasn't for the bracelet... I wouldn't have known. And I would be searching for you."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"That day... Two years ago.. That I closed my door on you..." he hesitated then sat down on the grass in front of her. "I did have a reason. I just didn't know how to put it because we were both decently young. You especially."

"Okay.. Now that I'm older.. I am able to know the truth? I feel like something has been hidden..."

"That is completely right. I didn't want to do it... It was just for the best."

"Why was it for the best? Just get to the point." she shot out of her mouth.

"1. I knew how you felt about me. And of course you were infatuated with me even before the dragon ball search. Spending that time with you increased our friendship a whole lot." he smiled. "2. I kind of felt the same way around the time I closed you out. That day to try to help I set up a date with this girl that liked me... And I sent you away. I just didn't want you to keep going after someone four years older than you. I thought that I was helping both of us.. But it tore both of us up." he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She sat there in complete silence. She didn't know what to say.

"Can you say something? Please?" He stared at her face waiting for a reaction.

"Why didn't you apologize or something. I had to be mad at you for two years of my life and you didn't say anything?!" she stood up and walked down from the rock getting into his face. "I hated you for basically nothing?!"

He stood up and got into her face. "I thought I was helping you. Well.. Us. It would have looked poorly if I liked a twelve year old. I wasn't ashamed. I was just afraid. So it might've been for nothing to you. But when you're in high school they look down upon that."

"I didn't know that it was that big of a deal..." she looked up at his face then spoke "I'm sorry that I freaked out."

"It's not your fault."

"How did you find out that I had a crush on you back then?" Pan asked quizzically.

"Goten pointed it out. It was the way you had acted around me. I guess it was obvious. Not to me I guess." He chuckled and backed away.

"You're not fully forgiven. You aren't off the hook that easy buddy."

He groaned. "What else do I have to do?"

"At the world tournament. If I beat you... You are forgiven if not then you have to take me to the movies."

"Okay. That sounds easy enough."

"And I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about barely doing anything. I'll only forgive you if you give it your all. No holding back. And knocking me out of the ring doesn't count." she smirked. "If you don't give it your all then I will be even more mad at you. Understand?"

He chuckled. "You got it squirt." he ruffled her hair then gave her a hug. She pushed him away. "What?"

"I said you weren't fully forgiven until world tournament. As of this moment we are civil acquaintances. I don't hate you anymore and I can now carry conversations with you. But you won't get treated as a friend again til our little deal is over."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious. What makes you think that I am kidding!"

"The fact that you are smiling right now."

"Yes well.. I am dead serious. Now it is getting dark and my mother and father are probably getting concerned. They don't know that I'm with you so..."

"Fine. I'll take you home." The got into the car and drove to Pan's house. On the way talking about nothing serious. "Pan.. I really have missed you."

"Yeah. Whatever. Remember. We are just acquaintances. Until the world tournament."

"Until the world tournament. Got it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello darlings! I know it seems like Pan is just forgiving him willingly but it isn't that simple. It's gonna make sense within a few chapters. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM FREAKING OUT OVER HERE. THE MONUMENTOUR CONCERT IS GONNA BE HERE IN 5 DAYS AND I JUST ODHAOISDBGAOPDIF sorry. everything i do gets interrupted by that thought.  
**

**r/r love you guys! Happy readings! :D**

_What do I do with this little bet I made for the tournament? I'm never going to beat him! Why did I say that? _Pan walked into her house with the sweet scent of dinner filling her mouth.

"It's about time Pan where have you been?" Videl came into the room and stood there with her arms crossed.

"Uhm.. With a friend." Pan didn't want to make a big deal with the fact that she had been with Trunks for the past two hours.

"Is this 'friend' a guy?" Videl smirked. "It's okay if it is I just want to know what is going on in my teenage daughter's life."

"Yes it was a guy and nothing is going to happen with him. EVER. I don't want to ruin this friendship." This statement was half true even though she did want more from him just as he did from her.

"Oh darling, that will change let me tell you. When I met your-"

"MOM! I have heard this story tons of times. You guys hated each other then started saving the city as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl."

"I guess I tell it to you a lot don't I?" she looked into her daughter's eyes. "I just want the best for you Pan. I don't want you getting hurt."

"That is why nothing is going to happen between us. How much longer until dinner?" Pan changed the subject.

Videl knew what she was trying to do. "Oh. About five minutes. And I know you're trying to change the subject. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just need to start training right away if I am going to beat him in the World Tournament." Pan's eyes grew wide.

"Beat who? Pan?"

"Nothing mom! I'm going to go take a shower I'll be back down in 10!"

"But dinner is going to be ready in two! Your father isn't going to save you any food!"

"Make a plate or two for me mom! It's not going to take that long! Besides it needs to cool down anyways." she grabbed a bath towel and ran to the shower to calm her mind.

After her shower she went down to the dinner table and sat down. They started gobbling their food down in big spoon fulls. Pan stopped all of a sudden. "Hey dad? Can I ask you something?"

He finished gobbling down his plate before he sighed then answered the question. "Sure Pan, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could train me. I want to enter the world tournament."

Gohan spit out his mouthful back onto the table. "You want me to what?"

"Train me? I want to enter. I know I'm strong enough. I just need a little training. And no one has ever been trained by you before. No one would know your technical abilities. Except for grandpa of course. But I think I have a chance."

"What has gotten into you? This is really random."

"Dad. Just answer the question."

He sighed then looked to pan. "No."

"What?" Pan questioned.

"You aren't entering the tournament."

"Why not dad? You did it when you were my age!" Pan threw her fork down on her plate and stood up from the table.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Dad if you didn't want me to get hurt you should have said that a long time ago before I went with grandpa and Trunks to get the dragon balls. I was perfectly fine then. Why is this any different?"

"It just is. I said no and that is final." Gohan stood up and raised his voice at Pan.

Pan shed a tear and ran to her bedroom. She pulled out her cellphone and texted Trunks.

P: Guess I'm not going to the world tournament anymore.

About 5 minutes later Trunks responded.

T: why? What Happened?

P: My dad said no. We got into a big argument. So no luck

changing now.

T: What If he didn't know it was you?"

P: What do you mean? What are you saying?

T: He doesn't know fightergirl808 does he?

P: That is a ridiculous idea. He would know it was me just from

seeing me

T: Wear something on your head like your dad did as saiyaman.

Just something less stupid.

P: Are you sure?

T: Maybe a pink bandana and your masquerade mask?

P: Isn't the mask a little too fancy for it?

T: Not if you do it right. We could get a different one that covers

your face better.

P: ugh. This is ridiculous.

T: I'll talk you at school tomorrow. I hate talking about this through

Text.

P: fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?

T: Definitely.

Pan closed her phone then looked at the time. It was almost nine. She still had homework to do. She pulled out her algebra book and started looking through the chapter that she had homework in. Inequalities and equations. _Great. _

She pulled out a paper and did the three pages that were assigned. Then decided that was enough homework for the night. She brushed her hair and her teeth then crawled into bed. _This better work. Other wise Trunks is going to have his head on a stick. What if I have to tell grandpa? This is getting more ridiculous by the minute!_

After her thoughts settled she finally fell asleep a knock on her bedroom door woke her up. She looked at the clock. _Shit. I'm running late again. _

She grabbed her clothes and went to leave her door when she found a lavender haired boy standing in her door way. "Uhm... May I ask why you're here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Trunks looked at Pan for a moment watching her surprised expression into a angry one. "Why would I be here?"

"I don't know Trunks! Why are you here?" She bored her eyes into his skin. "Didn't I already ask that?"

"I am here to give you a ride to school. Get dressed we're going to be late."

"My parents just let you up the stairs while I was still asleep?"

"Your parents left already... They both had meetings." he smirked at her.

"Fine. Get out." She closed the door on his face and ran to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She threw on her uniform and fastened her bandanna around her head and smirked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the mascara Bra had left on the counter. She quickly applied it to her upper eyelashes then ran out of the bathroom screaming "Trunks I'm ready!"

She grabbed her backpack, placed it on her back and opened the door running into a body. She fell to the ground and looked up at Trunks "Why are you still standing there?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You just told me to get out. Not leave the house." he smirked at her.

Pan threw her backpack over her shoulder and shoved Trunks away from the door way but he caught her in a hug. He wrapped her in his arms completely. She couldn't breathe.

Pan was alright with that though. They used to hug all of the time when they were close. _Exactly. When we were close._ Pan squirmed out of Trunks' hold and shoved him away. "Come on. We're going to be late." She ran down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:45. She shoved a piece of bread down her throat then headed towards the door. A brown paper bag caught her eye. It had a note attached to it.

_Pan._

_Good morning. Sorry I couldn't be here this morning. There was a major emergency at the company. We both had to rush in. _

_Here is your lunch. Have a good day._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

She smiled to herself and rushed out the door to Trunks' vehicle. It felt kind of nice having a ride to school instead of having to fly. She opened the door and jumped in. "How fast does this thing go?"

He smirked. "Why are you in a hurry? You already did your final presentation in first period."

"This is why you got kicked out of your old school isn't it?"

"No. But seriously."

"I am serious. We only have 15 minutes to make it to school and we are all the way out in the middle of the woods." she glared at him. "You'd better drive fast. Now go."

Most of the car ride was silent until Pan finally couldn't take it anymore. "So... What did you have to say about the tournament problem?"

"Oh. So the silent wants to speak now huh?" He teased.

"Trunks seriously. I want to know how I'm going to be able to fight without anyone knowing any of my moves. Seriously? Grandpa would know it was me in a heartbeat."

"Fine." When they reached a red stoplight he pulled out a masquerade mask that was big enough to cover everything on her face except for her mouth. It was mostly plain except for a green tint and a little lace pattern over the right eye. "I thought this would be perfect." he handed it to her. "It's made of a special polymer that my mother invented a while back I made the mold. It's flexible so it will form to your face but textured so it'll hide your features. No one has seen this mask besides you and me. Keep it that way.

Pan grabbed it carefully. "This is supposed to conceal my identity? What about my hair? Other than that it is practically perfect."

He thought for a second then decided. "Put it in a messy bun. I don't think I have ever seen your hair like that before."

"That's because I hate buns in general. No." she thought for a moment. She knew she would have no other option. "What about my uniform? My family has seen every single clothing item that I own."

"I thought about that. I have an old outfit from when I was younger that would fit you. It matches the mask."

"Were you planning to make me wear the uniform even if I said no?"

"You have no other option Pan. If you want to enter the tournament then you have to wear those." he pulled into the school parking lot with five minutes to spare. "Do not open that door."

"Why not?" she watched him get out of the car, shut the door and walk over to her side of the car. "Really? You're opening my car door for me?"

He opened the door and found her smirking. "What?"

"Why are you doing this Trunks?"

"Because I like to be dramatic Pan."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. He shut the car door behind her and turned to her. "What do you me-" that's when she saw it. Everyone was staring at her in jealously. "Are you trying to get me killed by obsessive teenagers who have nothing better to do with their life?"

"No. What makes you think I'm trying to do that?" He smirked and put his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her to the front door of the school.

"All of the people staring. Trunks. Everyone is going to freak out."

"Nah. It'll all be fine. They'll get over it."

"Whatever. I'm still mad at you. Don't forget that."

"Keep telling yourself that cupcake." he winked at her and smiled when she turned to him.

She stared at his face taking in all of his glorious features. The thing was, she wasn't mad at him anymore. And she loved having his arm around her. She thought it was funny seeing all of the eyes on them. Seeing all of the people who would never have a chance with him freaking out over it. She would never get over the fact that he was doing everything possible to try to get her to forgive him.

He chuckled. "What?"

Pan blushed then turned away. "Nothing. Just thinking." They had arrived through the doors of the school and were almost to her locker all eyes on the girl who wasn't really known to the school at all.

"About how irresistible and handsome I am?"

Pan smiled he knew how to play his cards. "No. But you wish."

They arrived at Pan's locker and Trunks moved his arms from Pan's shoulders. Bra turned around and raised her right eyebrow. "Is there something I should know about?" she crossed her arms.

"No." Pan and Trunks answered together.

"I'm starting to think that their is..." Bra glared at Trunks.

"Okay. Well.. I'm gonna go..." Trunks turned around and ran to his locker.

Pan grabbed her books and started to run to her class when Bra caught her by the arm. "Pan if there is something going on between you two, you have to tell me."

Pan looked into Bra's eyes. They read that she was pained about not knowing anything. "Bra. You have to remember that you're my best friend. If anyone would know.. You'd be the first. But I'm still mad at him. I'm not forgiving him that easy."

She crossed her arms again. "But Pan.. He had his arms around your shoulders."

"He was just teasing me. Trust me. Nothing is going on." She gave Bra a small smile. "Like I said. You'd be the first to know. I'm going to be late... Again. Bye."

Pan got to her class sat down in her seat with fourteen seconds left. Within those fourteen seconds she heard whispering among her class. She also heard her name among those whispers.

"Oh My God. What did I do?" Pan said as she banged her head onto her desk and put her open textbook upon her head. She sat there and replayed the morning in her head regretting what happened when they pulled up to the school.

"So. You and Trunks Briefs huh?"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long guys. I've been a little busy with MONUMENTOUR. OIHHGASODIFAPODSHBFAOSDIFH PARAMORE AND FALL OUT BOY ARE ABSOLUTELY 110% AMAZING! DIUFAPSIUD. but that's why i was busy. ehehe. and moving and stuff.. but you know.. thanks for reading if you haven't forgotten about the story. ehehe. Should be updating more frequently again. ehehe. **

**r/r thanks guys! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_Shit. What the fuck do I say? So what? What do you want? Why does it matter? Omg. I'm so confused. What would he say? _

"Hello? Are you in there?" She moved Pan's book from her head and looked at her.

"Cymbeline. What are you doing talking to me?" Pan sunk into her seat as far as she could. One of the most popular girls in school was talking to her.

"What do you have that I don't have?" She snapped.

Pan looked Cymbeline down then up. She was wearing pink low-top converse with black knee -high socks. Upon her waist she was wearing a short black pleated skirt with two white stripes towards the bottom. Her shirt was quarter-length pink with the number 06 written on front. She had hair that went to her lower back pulled into low pigtails. Her bangs were braided into the right pigtail. She had porcelain creamy skin. Her make-up was light pink lipstick with light olive colored eyeshadow. Her eyelashes were very long and she had eyeliner just on the top of her eyelid.

The thing was.. What did Pan have over her? Cymbeline was perfect in every way. She could sing and play guitar. She could act. She had an amazing body. She had perfect hair. She had every trait everyone would ever want. It wasn't fair.

"I don't understand what you are asking." Pan simply stated.

"How did you get Trunks Briefs? What do you have that I don't?"

"Nothing. I have nothing you don't have. Besides history. We were really close when we were younger. His mom and my grandpa go way back. And I am best friends with his sister so..."

"So that means you can date him?" Cymbeline questioned.

"Who said anything about dating him?"

"It looked to everyone that you had some type of relationship going on."

"No. No relationship. Just friends." Pan reassured her.

"Then why did he drive you to school?"

Pan took in a deep breath then exhaled. "My parents both had a meeting. It was either that or walk. Any more questions?"

"No. But stay away. He's mine." she flipped her pigtails into Pans face and held her head high as she retreated to the seat next to all of her friends. There were three more of them. Adri, Joelle, and Tyla.

Adri had gorgeous fire red hair. It was in perfect curls and went below her lower back. She had green eyes and a medium skin tone. Joelle was the definition of stunning though. She had bleach blond hair with perfect pale porcelain skin. She had a beauty mark just below her right eye. Her eyes were brown. Tyla had perfect olive skin. She had beautiful straight dark hair that went to her lower back. She always wore silver hoops in her ears.

They all had variations of the same outfit. They all could pretty much do everything. Everyone was envious of them.

"Are you finished Cymbeline? I would like to get class started. Or are you going to lead it?"

"No. I'm finished. I just had to stick up for myself because Pan called me a poisonous bitch." she smirked in Pan's direction.

"Pan?" her teacher turned towards her.

"I didn't! Why would I do that!"

"See. She is denying it. That means she actually did do it. It really hurt my feelings. She didn't even apologize."

Pan stood up from her desk and slammed her fist into it leaving a dent. "I'll make sure there is actually something to apologize for." She started to walk towards Cymbeline when she heard her name being called from the front of the room.

"Go stand in the hallway Miss Son."

Pan growled a little bit then grabbed her stuff and stood in the hallway, slamming the door on the way out.

"I don't know why I even bothered." She punched the wall leaving a dent then slid down the wall onto the floor. "Dende. I hate everything. Why did this have to happen today?" She started messing with her fingers then stared at the ceiling. Then her eyes closed.

"OOOHHHH. Pan. You got in trouble." Pan didn't budge. He walked up to her and started to poke her in the arm. "She's so peaceful." he pushed her over and waited for a response.

She fell over onto her books and revealed the hole in the wall. "What the fuck? Why did you do that?" she hadn't seen who it was until she sat back up. "What the fuck? Why aren't you in class?"

"Your ki spiked. I had to see what was going on."

"Now you see that I am napping." she tried to shoo him away but he was persistent.

"What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?" Pan tried to avoid the conversation. It would be awkward talking about the situation she was in.

"1. Because you are in the hall outside of the class you're supposed to be in. And 2. There is a hole in the wall behind you." He smiled at her and sat beside her. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

She took a huge breath then let it out. This isn't how this day was supposed to be happening. "I walked into class then sat down. People were whispering my name among the whispers. I slunk down in my seat and put the book over my head then Cymbeline came over and started questioning me about you and I."

"Well.. What did she ask that made you so mad?"

"It wasn't the questions that made me super mad. Frustrated sure.. But not enough to get me kicked out or anything."

"Then what did the conversation hold?"

"Okay. So When Cymbeline came over, she asked me what I had that she didn't. I said I was confused about what she was asking. Then she asked me how I got you. Then I was like we have history and that I was Bra's best friend. Then she was like that gives you permission to date him? And I'm like who said anything about dating? And then she was all like that's what it looked like to everyone else. Then i was like no. We're just friends then she was all like well why'd he drive you to school? And then i was like since our families were close and mine had a meeting at work you offered to drive me then I asked her if she had anymore questions. Then she snapped back with the words 'no. But stay away. he's mine.'" she took a breath.

"Wow. I had no idea what effect on people I had." he smirked which made her smile.

"Shut up. But what made me super mad was when the teacher asked if she was done she was all like 'i had to defend my self because she said I was a poisonous bitch. She didn't apologize'" her voice mocked her. "then I was like I'll make sure that you have something I will need to apologize for after I dented the desk I started to move towards her then I got sent out here."

"Woah. She was seriously that mad? Over me?" his eyes bugged out of his head because of the realization. "I'm nothing special. How come no one treated Bra like this?"

"because Bra was a little kid when she started to go to public school and everyone got used to growing up with her. She isn't going to be CEO of a big company either. So... That doesn't help. And I feel like girls show more emotions to gorgeous men... So.."

He looked at her and chuckled. She giggled then asked. "What? What is funny? I don't find anything funny in that story."

"You called me gorgeous." He started hard core laughing.

She turned into a tomato. "Shut up." she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. Then started laughing. She put her head on his shoulder and they both laughed harder. The bell rang and all the students were released from their classes.

"Shit." they both said in unison. They shot up from where they were sitting but it was too late.

People had seen them in the hallway together. With Pan's head on Trunks' shoulder. Cymbeline was one of those people. She stopped in front of them with her little groupies behind her.

"So.. I see nothing is going on here. Liar." Cymbeline stated sarcastically.

* * *

**Garrgghh. I hate describing characters. don't worry it isn't going to turn into a huge catfight. It just helps move the T/P thing along. they will only be in this story for a few chapters because it is almost the end of school in the story. don't worry i got this. trust me peeps. :)  
**

**r/r love you guys!**

**p.s. sorry i had to basically tell the whole story a second time through during this chapter... but.. she had to tell trunks.. ehehe.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You know that's rude Pan." Joelle chimed in.

"What is rude? I didn't do anything. You guys know it."

Adri crossed her arms and walked up to Pan. "Don't mess with us. You'll only burn."

"Please. Come on Trunks. We don't have time for this." She turned around and grabbed his hand and started towards her locker holding his hand all the way there.

When she got to her locker she didn't let go of his hand. She forgot that she was holding it. It just felt natural. He cleared his throat. "Are you going to let me go? I mean your death grip isn't anything I can't handle but..."

She looked from his face to their hands. She let his hand go and blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind. You know that is going to go around the whole school too. I hope no one got a picture for the school paper. That'd be horrible."

She bored her eyes into his soul. "Trying to escape this thing isn't going to get any easier is it?"

"With Cymbeline and her twats? Probably not. Apparently I am the only one of interest for her around here." He ran a hand through his hair. "You know what would piss her off even more?"

"What are you trying to force me to do now?" She slammed her locker and turned to him. "I'm still mad at you. Until the tournament. Remember?"

He hesitated before stating "Yes I remember. How could I forget? But even after all I've done for you?"

"That was a horrible thing you did to me a few years ago. It took me forever to get over it. I'm still not totally over it obviously. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I said I was sorry." He hesitated then decided to change the subject. "Do you want to skip school?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're having a bad day and getting accused of nothing. The attendance ladies love me. If I tell them that your mother is at work and you have an appointment and she can't take you they'll just mark down both absences as excused." he winked at her then grabbed her by the hand.

"Trunks... People are staring again." Pan tried to pull her hand away but his grip tightened.

"It's my turn." He lead them to the attendance office and then told them about her 'appointment' issue. They giggled a little bit then they were marked down as excused absences for the rest of the day.

He then lead her behind the school. But he didn't stop. He kept walking. "Trunks, Where are we going?"

"We have to go to the woods so we can fly." he let go of her hand and put his arm around her instead. "Ahhh. This is much better." he sighed in relief.

"Trunks. Why are you doing this. I mean what are we doing?" She gestured to the both of them. "What is going on?"

"You and I are hanging out. That is what is going on." Trunks plainly stated.

"No shit. But why the skipping school thing?"

"You've never skipped before. Have you?"

"Yes. I have. With Bra. Plenty of times. She always took me shopping." she thought about that statement. "Well I went with her and let her pick out the clothes."

He chuckled for a second. His smile faded rather quickly. "That's not what I meant. Have you ever skipped and done something you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" She stopped right when they got to the woods.

"Like every time you skipped you did only what Bra wanted right?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I always got to pick the food." she smiled. That earned her a smile in return.

"Well. Okay so pick the food then when I said skipping, I meant training. I have a secret spot way off in the mountains no one will find us. I have a few senzu beans so we can go home with no injuries. And... We have to wear ki suppressors."

Pans small smile grew all the way to her ears. "Are you serious?" she ran up and hugged him. "Nobody ever wants to train me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

He wrapped his arms around her then said "Come on. Pick the food. We'll get it to go. What sounds good?"

"Dumplings. Dumplings sound good."

"Out of all the places here you pick dumplings?" he chuckled.

"Dumplings are my favorite!"

"I should've known. Fine. Dumplings it is." He smirks and grabs her hips and picks her up. She shifted uncomfortably when he went into the air.

"Trunks. I can fly..."

"I know. I just thought this would be easier."

"Well... It's not..." she struggled to get out of his arms and he finally let her go.

"Hopefully no one will catch us out." he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Everyone is at work. And then we'll be in the mountains. What do you mean?"

"Paparazzi. Them. Cause if they do they will take this way out of proportion. The headlines will say something like 'Trunks Briefs skipping school for a romantic outing with his mystery girlfriend?"

"Well.. I'm not your girlfriend. And this isn't a romantic outing."

"They don't know that." he smiled at her. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen."

"It'd better not. Other wise I would hate you for life. I don't want paparazzi all over my lawn and neither do my parents."

"I know. Pan. I know." he flew closer to her side and ruffled her hair.

"HEY! I spent all of five minutes on that!" she smiled and then giggled.

"That's what a bandanna is for right?" he stopped in the sky then said "Here. This is an alley behind the best dumpling place in town. Ready for a mouthful of explosion?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she smiled. "You lead."

He lead her to the alley then landed. "mmm. You can smell the dumplings. What kind do you want?"

She thought for a moment. "Beef!"

"I figured that you would say that."

Pan had seen this building before. She never had been inside or had eaten from it though. "I've seen this place! I'd heard it was good."

"That it is. That it is."

After they got the dumplings, Trunks led Pan to his secret training spot.

"Trunks this is beautiful. This is perfect!" Pan looked at her surroundings. There was a creek and there was a huge grass land right next to it. He was right it was in the middle of the mountains.

"Told you." he got a tiny capsule box out of his pocket and searched through it for the right capsule. "Ah HA. Found you." he pushed the button on the top and threw it to the ground. A mini fridge popped up in it's place. "Soda?"

"Sure." she got up and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge while he got a capsule and set up a picnic. "SURPRISE."

She turned around to see the dumpling cartons divided on a blanket with a boombox next to them. He sat down on the blanket and looked at her. She just stared at it in complete shock.

"What's up Pan?"

"I..." she started.

"You what?" he looked at her with deep concern.

"I can't do this. I can't Trunks. I don't want to be your friend. It was better the way it was before where we didn't speak more than five or six words to each other at a time."

"Pan... What's wrong?"

"This!" she gestured around her. "I mean.. The most popular girls in school are after me because I'm friends with you. Everything today has just been overwhelming. Cymbeline snapping at me and getting in trouble.. I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN IN TROUBLE AT SCHOOL BEFORE. I mean... For anything other than being late... And then the whole school is making up rumors about me... Well... Us... I just don't know if I can handle it." she slammed to the ground on the blanket.

"Have a dumpling and calm down." He handed her one of her cartons of dumplings and watched her choke two of them down. All of a sudden a few tears started appearing upon her cheeks. "Pan. It's okay. I promise. After we eat you will get to punch me so it'll all turn out good." he hugged her and hoped that she wouldn't think of it as anymore than a comforting hug.

They sat there for a moment then Trunks decided to reach for his dumplings. "I'm sorry if this is overwhelming. I didn't mean for it to be. I just wanted to hang out with you and try to forget what happened."

Pan choked down a few more dumplings. "Well the past happened. Even if I fully forgive you it will always be there. You hurt me Trunks. You think three buckets of dumplings, training, and a few apologies will take that away? It's always there." She stood up. "I have been trying to tell myself that maybe it will go away. But the past two years when I could have been enjoying my life with my 'best friend'? I had to spend a lot of it alone while Bra went shopping with her friends. I was alone Trunks. I needed a friend but I didn't have one."

"I thought you and Bra did everything together."

"What? No. You know she is more or less in the popular crowd. She goes out with them a lot. Me only a fraction of the time. She tells Bulma and Vegeta that it's me so they don't worry. See my point?"

"That's the only reason I never said anything... I thought you and Bra were as tight as could be." he stared up at her as she tried to leave.

"Well you were wrong. I appeared awesome on the outside but on the inside? I was like a young volcano. Waiting to irrupt. Now I finally did." she put her head in her hands and started to sob remembering all of those nights never having anyone to talk to. Goten always had dates and was out with Trunks. Goku always had something going on with the wilderness. She was stuck in her room watching soap operas.

"It's not like shutting my best friend out made things easy on me either."

"You had other friends though Trunks. Anyone would do anything to hang out with you. The only people I had was Bra and My family. Not as fun as one might think."

"I know how you feel Pan. I really do."

Pan punched him square in the jaw causing his lip to spirt a little bit of blood. "No you don't Trunks. No you don't." She ran to the creek looked at her appearance. _I'm just a stupid little freshman. Trunks should be with Cymbeline. They are perfect for each other. They are both selfish and make up lame excuses to make one forgive things that happened. Not this time. _She turned around to face Trunks after she dried her last tear. "Bye Trunks." She shed one more tear while she looked at him then shot up in the sky.

"Pan wait!"


	16. Chapter 16

Pan flew straight to her balcony. Then ran into her room and flopped on her bed. She cuddled her pillows and the stuffed cat that Trunks had gotten her when she was 7. She still had the whole day of school left. _Where should I go? If I stay here... Mom and dad will find me when I get home. _She decided to go to the place Trunks and her used to go to all the time. She wanted to remember the good days where nothing was complicated. She flew to a deserted park on the west side of town. The swings were rusty and the slide was chipped showing rusty brown splotches beneath the shiny silver layer.

She got on one of the two swings and sat for a bout an hour crying. Then started to pump her legs back and forth to get the swing going.

"Who needs a swing when you can fly?"

"I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to you." she didn't turn around. She didn't want to see him.

"You did" he smirked. "I just don't want you to do anything dangerous."

"Yes. Because I'm going to jump off of a cliff..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he sat down on the swing next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said that the past two years you needed a friend and you had no one. I don't want you to be like that again. You need a friend." He smirked at her. "Look. You can punch me as hard as you want. But whether you like it or not you are coming with me." he stood up from the swings.

"Why would I want to come with you? Why do I have to?" Pan asked quizzically.

"Because you're a minor. I'm an adult. I am the one who got you out of school. If something happens to you it's my fault. I can't take that risk. Nor do I want to."

"You're not my parent. I don't have to listen to you."

"But I could call your mother. She wouldn't be very happy." Trunks blackmailed.

"Oh. You wouldn't."

"No. I wouldn't stoop that low you're right." he smirked at her then appeared in front of her faster that she had expected. He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN. NOW!" she punched his back and kicked his stomach as fast and as hard as she could trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Oh when I get a hold of you that'll be the last time you will ever say anything to anyone. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TRUNKS."

"I told you you can punch as hard as you want. I'm still not letting you go. We are going back to the mountains and that is it. We are training."

After about 5 minutes of kicking and screaming Pan finally stopped. She started to draw patterns on his back in boredom. "So... How did you find me?"

"well.. I knew you wouldn't be at home because your parents come home throughout anytime of the day so you'd get in trouble. So i knew you wouldn't be there."

"Trunks."

"There was a locator put into every one of the ki suppressors."

"You knew I would run away?"

"It was just a guess. Not only that but if we didn't have these on our parents would know we're training. Common sense."

"hmmm. I suppose." she thought allowed. They landed back down on the ground but Trunks didn't put her down.

"If I put you down... Will you try to run away again." he sighed. "Because I know you will."

"You put a gps in my supressor. There is no escape from you now."

He smirked. "That's what I thought." he put her back on the ground. "Now. Let's go over here and spar. That'll make you feel better right?"

"Getting to punch you? Yeah. That's going to make me feel a hell of a lot better."

They stood on opposite sides of the open field. "Okay Pan. Whenever you're ready! Call it."

She smirked. "Ready?! One.. Two..." she instant translocated to right in front of him. "Three." she punched him square in the gut sending him into a wall of solid rock.

"Damn. You pack a good punch." he said trying to catch his breath. She appeared in front of him again and punched him in his face causing his nose to bleed.

She disappeared to the field again. "Hey Trunks! Where'd you go?" she asked jokingly. She knew he was stuck in the rock.

"Here!" He kicked her in the gut it sent her tumbling to the ground.

"I thought you were stuck in the rock!"

"Optical illusion Panny. You've got to always be on guard."

"I always am." she gave him a wink as a ki orb formed in each one of her hands. They grew to be rather large then she pulled her arms together to make one blast.

Trunks tried to block the blast. It only earned him heavy bruises on his arms. "You got to hit me harder than that."

"I plan on it." She appeared right in front of him in a flash. "Kamehameha!"

The blast was unexpected and it sent him sliding across the ground leaving a deep trail of fresh dirt behind him.

He sat there for a minute trying to catch his breath. "I'm impressed. If you fight like that at the tournament you might just have a chance at winning."

"That's what I was aiming for." She charged towards him knocking him back down onto the ground. She flew up into the air waiting for him to respond.

All of a sudden she saw him standing up facing her. He moved his arms and hands in a formation around his upper body and formed a diamond in his hands, his arms straight in front of him. Then Translocated to right in front of her"BURNING ATTACK!" He shouted as a huge energy beam came from his hands. All he saw after the attack was a huge cloud of dirt. He couldn't see anything around him but he heard her hit the ground with a little grunt. "Heh. You'll never come back from that."

All of a sudden he felt a really hard kick to his back. His bones cracking at the touch of the kick. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhh"

Trunks fell face first to the ground his scream getting more intense as he hit the ground. Pan rushed over and checked his pulse. She couldn't feel anything.

"Trunks! Trunks! Are you okay?" Pan ran to his side as he laid on the beach of the creek motionless. She tried to remember the methods she had been taught when she was little. There was the safe way to go: cpr. And there was the risky way: mouth to mouth.

She had tried to do cpr but she barely remembered that one because she was so little that when she learned it it was the hardest. She never learned the proper technique. She didn't remember where her hands were supposed to be placed.

"Trunks. Please be okay." a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm so sorry about everything! I didn't mean anything. I do forgive you. I didn't mean to basically kill you! And meeting you again for the first time at the banquet was one of the best things to happen to me. I think you're..." She let out a sob. She held him in her arms just hoping that he would forgive her for everything.

"I'm sorry Trunks. Just please don't leave me. I need you. You're my best friend. You always will be. I'm sorry. I love you." Then she remembered one more method: mouth to mouth. She dreaded it. "Trunks. Please. You're..." another tear ran down her cheek.

She racked her brain for when she took swimming lessons as a little girl and they taught them the mouth to mouth method.

She sighed unsure of whether to do it or not. Honestly... She'd only kissed one guy before.. But she wanted to kiss Trunks more than anything in the world... But this wasn't the right time...

_Step one: Make sure he is lying on his back. Check. Step two: open his mouth. check. Step three: plug his nose. Check._ The last step was obvious. _Press your mouth to his._ She let go of his nose and sat there for a minute. Thinking of whether or not she should do it, but his chest hadn't started to move yet... She had no choice.

_Here I go._ She plugged his nose and pulled his head back while she sucked in a gigantic breath. She pressed her mouth to his and exhaled slowly. She backed off for a moment then went back and pressed more air into his lungs only this time when she went to pull away she felt his lips move to close over hers.

She let go of his nose and grabbed the back of his neck savoring the kiss he was leading. They opened and closed their mouths repeatedly taking multiple breaths and never breaking away. Pan was still in the position she was in when she breathed him back to life.

He lifted his body to her not caring about the pain that it caused him because he had waited for this for a very long time. She started to run her fingers through the medium length lavender hair she always loved. It felt so nice. He knew that was wrong but he couldn't help it. He had wanted her for so long but he never told her because he was 4 years older. He didn't want her to miss out on her school experiences of awkward first dating. But he had known for a long time that she had eyes for only him.

Pan's eyes got huge as she got the realization of what was happening. _He's kissing me. I saved him and now he's kissing me. What is this some reward? _

She pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against his forehead. "I'm so happy you're alive. But what are we doing?" she smiled with their mouths only a few inches from each other.

"Me too." he managed to say below a whisper. She barely heard it. "We are doing something both of us have wanted to do for a very long time." he coughed catching his breath. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that for."

She blushed and pulled away. She could only spit out two words. "I bet I do." They were still trying to catch their breath. When she moved her arm from his shoulders he winced in pain. "Oh! Trunks! You're hurt!" she saw blood coming from his abdomen. And laid him back on the ground. She ripped some of her shirt and had him hold it to the wound.

"I have some senzu beans in my right pocket. And thanks for ripping your shirt." he winked at her. She had just enough to cover where it needed to and that was about it.

She shoved him very lightly after turning into a tomato. "I wish you would have told me which pocket they were in before something like this happened." she smiled at him as she dug into his pockets. She pulled out the senzu beans and opened the bag. There were four. She took one out and shoved it into his mouth.

He chewed it up as best as he could and swallowed it. "Thank you Panny."

"Heh. This is what you keep me around for isn't it?"

"Not exactly." He smiled at her.


	17. Chapter 17

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." he chuckled.

"What do you mean 'you'll find out soon enough'? And What is so funny?"

"You are quite the ninja. I underestimated you." he gave as much of a smile as he could manage. Even though he had a senzu bean it would take a while before it kicked in. He gave a little laugh again.

She grasped his hand. "Trunks. You could have died." She leaned over him and caught his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I know. You can't blame it on me either."

"I know. I'm so sorry. For everything. I forgive you. I just got so mad at the fact that you were just being so nice to me and I was treating you like dirt. I mean... Like I was mad at the fact that you were being so kind and I had done absolutely nothing to deserve it." she let go of his hand and looked at the sky not wanting him to see hier pained face but it was already too late.

He used what little strength he had and reached over to her with one hand and pushed her to his body in a hug. He held her there for a few minutes. "You did do something to deserve it. As fightergirl... You listened to everything I had to say and laughed at my utterly ridiculous jokes. You made me feel like I had someone that understood what I was going through. And after I found the ki suppressor, I was so glad that it was you because all I had wanted to do these past two years was mend what friendship we had. But I couldn't bring myself to see how much I had hurt you that day."

"Honestly, I shit a brick when I found out that it was you. I mean.. Your username practically had your name in it.. Just a different version. I should have figured it out..."

"I guess you aren't as smart as you think you are." He sat up. "Plus... That awesome username earned me an amazing girlfriend." he pressed a kiss to her lips which she returned. Trunks had her bottom lip and Pan had his top one. He laid back and pulled her on top of him. The kiss deepened but only for a few seconds.

She pulled away. "Trunks... I'm not your girlfriend..." she hesitated before stating "I don't think this is a good idea.."

"Why not? What did I do wrong? Am I moving too fast? I'm sorry."

She giggled. "It's not that...It's just you're graduating and I'm only a freshman..."

"You're going to be a sophomore... I don't see a problem with it... The whole school already thinks we're a couple... So... I don't see how it would matter.." he tried to reason with her. " They sat up being only a few centimeters away from each other. He pressed three quick kisses to her lips.

"As much as I want this.. It's not a good idea... I don't see it ending well... And I don't want to lose what friendship we have well..." she sighed. "You know what I mean."

"If you want it so badly why don't you just go for it? I promise. I vow that I will never hurt or change anything about us. Except you know... The occasional making out..."

She hesitated. "I don't know Trunks."

"If I move to fast for you.. Then you can just tell me. We have to be completely honest with each other too. No lies. I promise. I won't hurt you." He grabbed her and sat her in his lap. He put his hand behind her neck. "You can't tell me that you don't want the relationship."

"I do want it but..." she didn't want to say the last words.

"You're scared." He took his hand off of her neck and put it on his leg. It touched her lower back.

"I'm.. Not scared.. I just.."

"You're what Pan? No lies. Only the honest truth."

"I just need time.. We spent so much time not talking to each other.. I just want to get to know each other more in real person.. I know we talked to each other over the internet but it's not the same."

"Pan.. I completely understand." he smiled at her. "If you're not ready.. I'll wait for you."

"I want it now.. But I just want to make sure by hanging out with you I won't get annoyed. Hehe"

"I think you know that answer by now." he smiled back.

"Nothing until Friday. We're just best friends until Friday okay?"

"That's going to be hard." He brushed a lock of hair beneath her ear. She then stood up. She offered a hand to help him up. The bleeding stopped and he was finally completely healed.

They started to walk to the edge of the mountain. "So... Are we still going to enter the tournament?" she questioned.

"After how badly you beat me up? As long as I don't face you!" he chuckled a little bit. After she punched him on the shoulder. "Probably. I have to get you back somehow. I had no idea you could hit like that. You're amazing."

. "Thanks..." she looked at her watch. "Well.. School is about out..."

"Let me get this straight... I almost died, you saved me, we kissed, had a deep conversation about our feelings, and then you're just going to leave me?"

"You're car is still at school and so is all of my stuff. If I don't bring anything home... My parents are going to kill me. So.. I'm not leaving you.. You're coming with me!"

"After they figure out what is going to confirmed for sure on Friday... They are going to kill me." he bent down to get his jacket and capsule box.

"We can go to other world together!"

"Hehe. I suppose.. But It wouldn't be as good as being here." he grabbed her hand. "No.. Seriously. Your father is going to have my head on a stick. I can hear him lecturing me saying something along the lines of : she's four years younger. She is jailbait."

"Yeah.. I can hear him saying something like that."

They took off to the school and when they got there they landed in the back of the school building. They walked to the front trying their hardest to not walk hand-in-hand. The bell had just rung when they walked into the building.

"How was your appointment Miss Son?"

"Just fine thank you." she spotted the attendance lady eyeing her ripped shirt. Luckily Pan had a bandanna on and Trunks' hair was pretty much the same style no matter what. All he had to do was shake it back into place and it was perfect.

Trunks realized what the attendance lady was looking at as well. He took his jacket off and put it on Pan's shoulders. His shirt was black so the blood from his temporary abdomen wound was only visible if you looked closely.

"I'm glad to hear that." They smiled awkwardly then headed off to his locker and left Pan going to hers.

Trunks' jacket was one of a kind. So everyone knew it was his. More rumors would be spread around the school. She got to the locker and spotted Bra waiting for her.

She looked at her with an upset face. "Is there something I should know about Pan?"

"Uhm.. Bra.. Your brother and I skipped the whole day after first period.. I am entering the world tournament as fightergirl not as myself.. And we trained. Your brother got a huge abdomen wound and I had to rip my shirt to help the would so there is barely any of my tank top left so he gave me his jacket." she waited for a response then added "That's the short version anyway."

Just then she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Bra looked a little intimidated by who it was. Pan was cautious when she turned around. She was surprised to see Cymbeline. "Hi?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you are wearing Trunks' jacket. I thought I told you to stay away from him." she scoffed at Pan. "Anyways... So I figured that since you're hanging out with Trunks and Bra and they are popular, you and her should come to this party with us."

"Yes. We will definitely be there." Bra said without any hesitation.

"Remember to wear party attire. It's back in the middle of the woods at 11 on Friday night. Do not be late. Otherwise the doors will be locked okay?"

Pan sighed. "Okay. Whatever."

Cymbeline rolled her eyes at Pan. "See you in first period. Oh.. I'm sorry about this morning. My parents were being dumb." she smiled, patted Pan on her back, and left. The smile was obviously fake and her apology was forced. She wanted something from them.. But what?

"You and I need to go shopping and get your hair done tomorrow night the party is only three days away."

"Bra. Slow down. We can do all of that Friday evening before the party that way everything is fresh. Plus.. I have plans tonight. And Thursday.. tomorrow.."

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

"I have to study for finals... I don't want to fail and disappoint the parents!" she said sarcastically then smiled at Bra.

"And since when do you have plans? You never have plans unless I make plans for us." she hesitated. "And who with?"

Just then Trunks appeared behind Pan and in front of Bra. "Hey sis. What am I missing?"

Bra's jaw just dropped. She stared at them in silence. "Hello? Are you in there?" Pan knocked on Bra's head.

Bra slammed her locker shut. "What are you guys going to be doing these next two nights? Making out?!" she screamed in a whisper tone.

"BRA! We're not dating. Calm down. We're just going to study then spar tomorrow. My parents don't know I'm entering the tournament and this is the only way I can train so..."

"Alright fine. But I get you all Friday."

"Great. Now I am in the middle of a sibling rivalry." Pan said jokingly.

"Pan... Are you ready to go?" Trunks interrupted awkwardly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she turned to Bra. "I'll call you later okay? I promise." she gave her a hug and walked with Trunks out the door. Trunks had placed his left hand in a hovering way over her back making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"Don't worry Trunks. I'm not going anywhere." she smiled at him in a reassuring way.

"I sure hope not."


	18. Chapter 18

"Trunks.. I don't understand this. You're smart. Come help me." she pleaded.

He sighed. "Panny.. How are you supposed to get good grades on your finals if you don't know how to do anything.. And how do you get good grades?"

"You really wanna know?" she was lying on her stomach on the bed.

"Yes I do." he smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I do it in class when the teacher goes over the questions." she gave a cheesy smile knowing he would disapprove.

"Pan.. You know that's not a good way to go..."

"I knew you would say something like that..." she frowned down at her paper.

"But... If it gets you through.. It gets you through. And I have done it a few times. So.. It's not a big deal." he let out a chuckle. "Let me see the problem..." he leaned over her back putting his arm on the other side of her and leaned his head over her shoulder.

"I hate finding the thinggys. THEY MAKE NO SENSE. Like seriously.. Just measure the damn triangle. It's not like I'm going to do anything that has to do with math the rest of my life. I'm going to take over my Grandpa's title at the tournament one year."

Trunks chuckled. "So.. You really think so?"

"Yeah.. When grandpa hands the title down he's gonna want it to be someone in the family. Duh. That's common sense."

"Yeah.. I guess..." he nodded still looking at the problem. "okay. I got it. What you do is you have to find the length of the outside of the triangle using sine, cosine, or tangent."

"See... The thing about that is.. That I don't know how to do those either..." she gave a sheepish grin this time.

"What do you do during that class?"

"Well.. It's fifth period.. So.. Right after lunch... NAP TIME. I sit in the back so I get away with everything which is why I was always able to text you after lunch."

"At least try to pay attention in class." he pushed her just enough to roll her over onto her back.

"Well.. The day we went over that it was the day you started at our school. Aannnddd... It being the period after.. I couldn't quite focus.."

"So.. I left you confused and what not?" he asked jokingly.

"Well.. At the time.. I was more or less worried about whether you had found the ki suppressor or not. Because I knew that would give away who I am. I am the only one who would need one."

"Honestly.. If it wasn't for the bracelet I wouldn't have known who you were. I'm glad I didn't have to go searching for you... That would've been horrible." He added.

"Would you have taken the time to search for me even though I stopped responding to your messages?"

"Of course! I mean.. Like we have discussed... We are really perfect for each other. I've never felt a connection like I did to you. And I never will." He smiled and leaned over her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Do we really have to wait until Friday? Why can't we start this evening?"

Pan hesitated in thought. "Eh... What the hell. What is one more day's wait going to do?" she let go of her pencil and put her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up using her arms and his neck to close the distance between their bodies. She kissed him slowly at first. Their saiyan genes kicked in then it grew into a hungry animal kiss. He eventually just decided to lie partially on top of her. It was enough that his body was able to have their bodies touching but didn't squish her. Trunks ran his hands through her hair then down her back a little bit to her arms which made her shiver. He pulled her arms from around his neck and stretched them out above her head.

He broke the heavy kiss with saying "You really need to get this math thing down. I'll help you." he rolled off of her onto his stomach.

"Damn." she cursed. "I like kissing you."

"Besides what happens if one of your parents walk in? They don't even know I'm here do they?"

Pan giggled. "No they don't... Which is why you parked at your house and we flew to my balcony."

"Okay. Let's look at this problem." he sighed. He hated math with a firey burning passion. But he was good at it. "So _apothem= s/2tan (180/n)_"

"Okay.. That doesn't help much."

"s is the length of a side. N is the number of sides. Tan is the tangent function calculated in degrees."

"Okay... How do you do tangent?"

"So the formula for tangent is: _tan(degrees of angle)= adjacent/hypotenuse."_

"So.. You multiply this side of he triangle which is 8 and this one which is 5 then you use a calculator and use the tangent function to find out the degrees."

"Yes. Exactly!" he watched her do that. "And when you get that, to find the apothem, you multiply that answer two times. You multiply 180x3 because that's the number of sides then you multiply the tangent number with that answer then you divide that from the 8."

"Why don't you teach my class? Gosh you explain it so much simpler." she stared at her paper.

"Because I hate math." he stated plainly.

"Really? That's a shame because you're so good at it."

"So I've been told." he did a small laugh. Well.. I best leave. Videl is going to come get you for dinner soon. Any minute actually it's 6:30 I'll be back around 8 to help you finish studying." He gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "See you later." He winked at her and disappeared out of the window.

Not even five minutes later Videl walked in and told Pan dinner was being served.

Pan went down trying to not show how happy she was. It didn't work well though. She was so happy that she couldn't sit still.

"So darling, what has got you so giddy?" Videl asked sweetly.

"Oh... Nothing." Pan blushed.

"Is it a boy?" Gohan asked while he was death gripping his fork.

"It's nothing." She blushed even more.

Videl knew the signs of having a new boyfriend and how happy one felt when they were able to express it. Videl would confront her about it without Gohan later. It would be better that way.

"So... Since that's nothing... How have your final presentations and study packets been going?"

"Just fine mother. I actually had just gotten help from a friend on math. I had forgotten how to do one of the things from the beginning of the semester."

"That's good that you're reaching out sweetie." Gohan said. "Have you thought about any colleges yet?"

"Papa.. It's only my freshman year of high school. Just give me a year or two. Then you can start hounding me about colleges. Okay?"

"ahhh. Okay. It's just never too early to start planning for your future."

"I'll figure it out sooner or later. I promise. Papa." She finished shoving her meal down her throat and downed her water in just a few seconds. "I have to go finish a geometry packet. I'll see you around bedtime."

It took her about a half hour to eat dinner._ I still have a half hour left.. What should I do... Homework? I don't know how to do most of it though. Hmm.. I need to shower.. I haven't taken one today._

She had picked out a pair of gray cotton shorts and a black racerback tanktop to wear to bed. She got everything around for her shower and got out about 7:30. She quickly dried her hair with a towel and tied it back. She threw her clothes on and went to stare at her text book again. This time it was literature. She enjoyed that a little bit more.

Trunks appeared in her window at about 7:49.

_Good thing I came out of the shower when I did._


	19. Chapter 19

"Mmm. You smell good." he said as he walked into her room. "What is the smell? It's kind of musky but sweet at the same time."

"It's called Dark Kiss. It's my favorite and they don't sell it anymore."

He stopped when he got around the corner that led to her balcony. "You look even better!"

Pan blushed. "Oh.. Stop. You're making me blush."

"You need to wear shorts like that more often. I like them."

"To be honest... They are really really short.. Which is why I don't wear them in public."

"I know. But you SHOULD." he winked at her. "Just kidding. I like what you wear too. I'm not concerned about that. I'm just lucky to call you my girlfriend."

He sat down on the bed next to her. She was sitting at the head of her bed using pillows as a place to rest her back.

"Well.. What are we working on now?" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Well.. We're supposed to be working on the literature. Vocabulary unfortunately. Let's see if that happens."

"I'll try to make sure it happens. Because you need to pass your classes."

"When did you become such a good influence?"

"Last night."

She laughed. "What happened last night that made you realize that you need to be a good influence?"

"You."

"Trunks.. I thought that happened today..."

"It actually happened 10 years ago."

"You were 8." she stated.

"And? I knew we were going to be great friends." He booped her nose. "Let's get to that vocab right?"

"How am I supposed to remember all of these words? There is at least 100. I can't even remember what I ate for dinner yesterday."

"You're not going to like this..." He hesitated. He hated doing this too. "Flash cards."

"What? I HATE flash cards. This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to make 100 flash cards?"

"With help of course. That's what I'm here for remember?" he reminded her.

"I thought it was just to hang out with your girlfriend and watch her struggle horribly at her studies." she teased.

"Well.. That too."

Just then Videl erupted into the room. She closed the door gently behind her. She whispered. "I know what is going on here. You two are dating each other. I am perfectly fine with it. Bulma and I were actually taking bets on when you two would get your sorry asses over what happened, make up and get together. We knew it wouldn't be long. But Bulma won."

Pan and Trunks just sat on the bed together with their jaws dropped. They were just staring at Videl. How in the world had they expected this? They were both in shock.

"I am very happy for you guys. You guys are like perfect for each other." Videl smiled at their reactions. They were pretty much identical. They were like two halves of a whole. Videl was stoked about their relationship. "Neither of your fathers know about this so I suggest you keep it on the hush hush. Maybe tell both of them at the same time so they can take it out on each other?"

Pan and Trunks' shocked expressions came to a close and their hands found each other. "I am so happy that you want us to be together as much as we do." Trunks said gratefully.

"Are you kidding me? At every party or every single time you two saw each other Bulma and I could practically see and feel the sexual tension between you two. Both of your eyes lit up with passion and fire for each other. It was amazing that you didn't talk for two years." she laughed. "That was one of the reasons you got 'kicked out' of your old school. Bulma wanted the sexual tension to end and she knew that sticking you two in a room together was one of the best decisions she ever thought of."

Trunks stuttered "y.. .. S..set us up?"

"Well... That was actually after the banquet which made it perfect. Bra had told Bulma which one was Pan and it made the bet happen that night."

"Well.. I'm glad you did. If it wasn't for you guys we would have never made up." Trunks stated.

Pan was still too shocked to say anything.

"I'm going to go before your father gets suspicious. And Trunks? I'm glad you're being a good influence on Pan by helping her with her studies." she gave them a huge grin then left the room closing it softly leaving Trunks and Pan alone once again.

"I..." Pan started to say.

"I know. I don't know how to react either..."

"At least our mothers aren't freaking out... About it..."

"What I don't believe is that if it wasn't for online and the banquet, then our mothers were practically setting us up. And my mother is the one who got me 'kicked out' of my school..." He was astonished at the thought of his mother cursing at the principal of the school trying her very hardest to get him kicked out. And how she was going to look when they got home. He gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing just picturing my mother when I get home."

"Mmm. That'd be a sight to see." she gave a small giggle. "You know what we have to do now?"

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?"

"We have to tell Bra. Tomorrow. I told her that she would be the first to know. Even though the school thinks they know from what they've seen but.. It's never been confirmed.. So Bra has to be the first one out of the school to know officially." she sighed. "Which means.. No kissing tomorrow at school until we tell Bra.."

"Well.. That's unfortunate."

"What's unfortunate is that I'm supposed to go to a party that Cymbeline invited Bra and I to. Frankly I'm afraid." she stated.

"Don't worry. You'll be the strongest and bravest one there." he looked at her with a concerned face.. "What are you afraid of?"

"Well.. Number one.. Bra taking me shopping. I have to appear to be a part of the popular group apparently. And number two I just have a bad feeling about it.. I feel like something bad is going to happen to me." She stared into his eyes.

"What makes you feel that way?"

"My dreams." she looked down at her textbook. "or nightmares depending on how you look at them"

"What happens in them?"

"I don't quite remember very much other than an extreme battle happening. I'll probably dream about it again tonight... Unfortunately."

"How long have you been having this dream?"

"About a week and a half." she said hesitantly. "Each night it gets worse."

"Well.. Try to remember what happens and let me know in the morning okay? If your dreams are scaring you, you have to let someone know. And what better person to tell than me!" he put his arms around her and embraced her in a hug. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow we're going to train and strengthen your senses a little bit to make it easier to be on guard okay? Sound good?"

"Yes. It means so much to me that you're willing to help me on this."

"That's what it means to have a significant other. Helping each other out when they are distressed." He gave her a reassuring look. He looked at the clock. It was almost nine-thirty. "I'm going to leave so you can work on your flashcards without any distractions." he stood up and smiled at her.

"Really? You're leaving?"

"You need to finish and get ready for bed. That's exactly what I'm going to do." he leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. But after the kiss Pan moved her head back so her lips caught his. They held the kiss for a few moments then broke away. "I have to find out what my mother is going to say too."

"Okay. Fine." Pan reached her head up to catch his lips one last time before he left.

"See you in the morning darling."

"Don't call me that. Or sweetie. Those are what my parents call me." she said with a disgusted face.

He smiled. "Good night. Don't forget to tell me about your dreams in the morning. Since you can't now." He left her bedroom with a wave.

Pan waved back then put a very grim face on.

Because she did remember what was going on in her dreams.

And it scared the hell out of her.

**sorry it has took me sooo long guys! My internet was down. Damn mediacom. But it's fixed now. And i always forget the disclaimers but none of the characters or any original dbz things belong to me.**

**R/r thanks for reading guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

Pan awoke in the middle of the night with a shooting pain coming from her abdomen and sweat pouring down her forehead. She looked at the clock 3:30

She was having the dream again.

It was the same dream over and over. Each night it was the same night. And the one image remained in her mind every single night.

The reason she couldn't and wouldn't tell Trunks the dream was the image that repeated constantly.

*her dream*

There was a vicious battle going on with lights and bodies everywhere.

"Pan was sitting a rock and Trunks pushed his way through the heavy gusts of wind to get to her.

He was crying. "I'm sorry Pan. This is the only way." he hesitated. He formed a ki ball in both of his hands. Before he released them he put them straight to her chest. "I love you." He let the ki balls form a circle in her chest.

That's when she woke up. Every night. That is why she always needed to take a nap in 5th period. After she woke up she couldn't go back to sleep. She feared that she would see the image clearly again.

After she decided that she didn't want to see Trunks kill her in her dreams, she decided to take a shower and fully get ready for school. She wanted to wash off the fact that she had the same dream again. She needed to wash off all of the sweat that it had caused her to wake up with.

She was up studying when her alarm went off. She actually had been up all night making flashcards like Trunks had suggested. After making those.. She never wanted to extend her vocabulary any farther than what she used in everyday life.

"Wow. What are you doing up? And what are you doing studying?" He smirked. He had appeared on her balcony.

She got up and ran to him, letting him in. She gave him a gigantic hug. Then she stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. He could tell that it was a pained kiss but he ignored that for the time being. After she broke it, she backed away from him and blushed.

"Wow. What did I do to earn that?"

"I don't know. Just don't ever leave me okay." Pan said as she walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Pan.. What happened in your dream last night?"

"You mean... Everynight?"

"What do you mean?" he sat next to her. "You mean you have the same dream every night?"

She hesitated. "Yes." she was trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"Pan.. Look at me." he said sincerely. He put his index finger and his thumb to her chin and pulled it to turn her face to him. "What happened. You have to tell me. If you keep it inside it's just going to tear you apart."

"It already has Trunks. Don't you understand? I can't even sleep any more. Everytime I close my eyes I see it."

"What? What do you see? Pan... Please tell me."

"It's just so horrible..." she covered her mouth with her hand and turned her head away.

"Does it involve me?" he was afraid of the answer.

"Yes. And me."

"Is it us breaking up?"

"Not exactly." she said as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Do you want to have a picnic today? Maybe that will make things better..."

"I think that skipping school two days in a row would cause me to have consequences on my finals." she broke the hug and he wiped one of the tears from her face.

"I guess you're right. But tell me what happened in your dream. Please."

She sighed heavily. "Are my parents here?"

"No they had meetings again. Why?"

"That way my dad won't see you here and we don't have to leave from the balcony." she hesitated "Okay. I am going to tell you about the dream."

"Take your time. We still have an hour before we have to leave."

She stood up and walked over to the balcony and peered over the followed her. "I'll start from where the main thing happens. I'm standing on a rock commanding a horrible horrible battle. I caused a huge and powerful storm and it was circling around me." she took in a painful breath. "You were the only one that could break through the storm and get to me. We had this conversation then you walked up to me crying. You said 'this is the only way. I'm sorry.' Then... then you did your double buster putting your hands directly on my chest after... you told me you loved me." she shed a tear. "That's when I always wake up because well.. I die.. Well I'm pretty sure I do."

Trunks stood there speechless for a few minutes. Then moved behind her. He pressed his body up against hers and put his hands on hers. He pushed his lips against her head then leaned to her ear and whispered. "I do love you." he hesitated. "What do you think it means? I would never ever do anything to hurt you. You know that right. I vow to never hurt you, let alone kill you. Why in the world would I do that?"

"I don't know Trunks. But it scares the shit out of me." Pan while she started to shake.

"Pan, are you okay? You're shaking." She nodded but then a few seconds later she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my God!" He instantly scooped her up and walked to the bed. He sat against the head of the bed holding her in his arms. "Baby what's wrong? Come on open your eyes."

She laid there in his arms breathing but not moving. He decided to call her in to school. He told them she had collapsed to the ground and she had to be taken to the doctor.."

_What doctor should I take her to?_

Her eyes fluttered then opened. He watched her this whole time. "Trunks... What happened?"

"We were talking about the dream and then you started to shake then you collapsed to the ground. Obviously those dreams are having more of an effect on you than you thought." he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I called you into school. You don't need to be going in with your condition."

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "So.. What are we going to do today?"

She thought. "What about that picnic?"

"Perfect. What are we to do about lunch?"

"I can make us some sandwiches." she giggled then slapped her arm onto his chest lightly. "Who am I kidding. I'm not making sandwiches. Takeout?"

"Sure. Why not."

Pan sat up and looked at him. "Thank DENDE. I get to change out of this ungodly outfit. I hate it."

He chuckled. "We'll have to stop by my house so I can change out of mine."

She grabbed her normal red cutoff and her jeans with a chain hanging off the two right belt loops. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Why the bathroom. This.. Is your bedroom..." he smiled at her in a joking manner.

"Really Trunks? Really?"

"I'm just kidding."

"You'd better be. You don't want to have a relapse of yesterday do you?"

"Well.. I don't know.. It wasn't THAT bad."

"I'll be back. Don't move a muscle." She changed and came back in a flash.

"That was fast."

"I'm not a girly girl like Bra. She takes a half hour to change her clothes."

"I guess you're right. "So you know what I was thinking?"

"Oh.. I didn't know you could think..." she joked.

"Hey! I think all the time!"

"What were you thinking Trunks?"

"We should go swimming. At that spot we were at yesterday. It's secluded and we know where it's at.."

"Dude... I have already changed!"

"PLEASE! I haven't been swimming in forever!" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She growled. "Fine!" she went to her dresser and found her bathing suit. It was a red bikini top with black waterboard shorts. She went and put it on. But instead of just wearing her bikini top, she put a shirt on that exposed her shoulder.

"That's better." he smirked.

She walked up to him and gave him a slap in return. "I've gotta go call in our order. You coming?"

"Yupp. Right behind you."

They called in the order and headed over to Trunks' house so he could change. When they got there Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber.

Luckily Pan was wearing the ki suppressor. Vegeta couldn't sense her.

They walked into the living room to find Bulma lounging on the couch. "Well.. Well.. Well. If it isn't the couple I bet on." she flashed a huge smile. "Going swimming I see?"

"Yeah. I guess. And a picnic." Pan gave a squinty eyes face at Trunks.

"Wait.. Why aren't you at school Pan? It's not like you to skip."

"Well.. I went over to get Pan for school and we were talking about her dream then she started shaking. She then collapsed. She didn't come around for about a half hour. I called her in because I didn't know how long she was going to be out for."

"Hmm.. That's weird. Usually people don't shake when sharing their dreams. Was it almost a nightmare."

"Yes and It's been the same one for about a month. I can't sleep anymore."

"That is awfully odd too. Hmm... Maybe.. You're.. Sensing the future in some way? I've heard of saiyans being able to do that before from Vegeta."

"Oh. God. I really hope not... It was terrible." she sat down on the sofa. Beyond terrible."

"Hmm.. I see." Bulma tried to think of something that might help her. "We have a dream machine. It's for people who are having problems just like yours.. Except.. Saiyan senses are different and more sharp. It would be easier. All you have to do is fall asleep on the table. Trunks and I would be there with you. We can only help you if we actually see the dream which is what it does."

"Are you sure you want to see it? It's really bad." she looked around.

"Pan. If you start going into a dark place because of this dream.. We can't be sure that we can pull you back. We have to see that dream." Bulma tried to reason with her.

Trunks finally said something. "Pan... I think it is the best way to go. We want to try to find out why you collapsed." he put he laced his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand. "Especially me. Please."

Pan scoffed. "I guess. As much as I hate the idea of you guys actually seeing it... It probably is a good way to go."

Bulma released a heavy breath. "Okay so... Follow me and I'll lead you to the machine." She led them through the main part of CC and through two lab doors. She turned left and then walked them through another door that led to a lab.

"I feel like a lab experiment." Pan said through gritted teeth at Trunks.

"It's fine. I promise. I've used it before. Two years ago." He hinted.

Pan was speechless at the realization that he was having nightmares about her at one point. Maybe that's how their mothers knew how much he liked her...

They finally made it to the machine. It was a big rectangle and it was silver. It closed over her body like a tanning bed.

"Pan take your over shirt and shoes off and get into the bed." She did as she was told and as soon as her shirt came off Trunks whistled at her. "Oh shut it." Bulma muttered.

"Now what?" Pan looked at Bulma.

"I have to inject you with this so you fall asleep."

"Ugh. Why don't you just have some magical potion you drink instead of injecting someone."

"You are just like your grandpa Pan. Now lay down. Trunks pull a chair up to the bed and hold Pans hand. It'll help with the pain."

Pan's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean.. Pain?"

"When the serum goes into your bloodstream.. It burns a little bit. Then it knocks you out in five minutes."

"I have to suffer for five minutes?"

"Precisely." Bulma said with a straight face. "Do you want to figure out what is wrong or not?"

She sighed and got into the bed. Trunks grabbed her hand immediately and squeezed it just like he did before.

"It's going to be fine Pan." He tried to calm her.

"So I've been told." She smirked at him. Then she took a serious face and faced Bulma.

"Ready?" Bulma asked.

"...Sure." She watched the needle as it grew larger and larger as it came closer. "NO. NO I'M NOT READY."

"Pan! It's got to happen sometime!" Bulma thought of possible ways to distract her. She then came up with the perfect one. "Hey Trunks. Can I speak to you for a second... Over here?"

"Uhh.. Sure? I guess..." He walked over to where Bulma had asked him to follow her to. "What's up?"

"You need to kiss her."

"I.. Have.. Many times."

Bulma slapped him on the back of the head. "That's not what I meant! When I get ready to inject her kiss her to distract her. She won't expect the needle then."

He thought about what she was saying. "I don't really feel comfortable with you watching but whatever."

They walked back into the room together and Trunks took his previous spot next to Pan. "Is something wrong guys?" Pan asked.

"No. Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Bulma winked at Trunks as a hint that he needed to kiss her.

Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips to Pan's he caught her upper lip and she had bottom. They opened and closed their mouths repeatedly just enjoying the other's taste. Bulma had injected her. Pan didn't feel any pain she didn't even notice, neither did Trunks. Pan only felt the urge to have her tongue enter Trunks' mouth which he instantly allowed the moment it pleaded. When the kiss got hungrier Trunks could tell that the burning had started. He heard her moan in pain. She bit his lower lip causing it to bleed.

He pulled away and just looked at her as she started to scream in pain. She started sobbing. "It's okay Panny. It's going to be okay." He brushed the hair out of her face above her head. He looked up at his mother.

"Well Trunks... I didn't know that Pan knew how to kiss like that..." Bulma added. "It was really weird."

"You asked me to." he smirked at her.

Pan death gripped Trunks' hand and started to scream even louder. Pan felt like she was burning from the inside out. It wasn't something that she had felt before.

Five minutes had passed and she was still suffering from the injection. "Mom.. There is something wrong. She hasn't quit screaming yet. She should be sleeping by now. What is going on?"

"Her saiyan genes aren't letting the injection in. I should have known."

"MOM! MY GIRLFRIEND COULD BE DYING?!"

"No. It's just taking longer for it to be in her bloodstream. Her bloodcells are fighting it. Just wait a few more minutes."

After an hour of screaming and and crying, she finally stopped. She had steady breathing and her death grip on Trunks' hand had stopped even though she was still gripping it. He leaned over to her and put a kiss on her forehead.

"Now for the computer part." Bulma closed the top of the machine over Pan and ran to the computer on the end of the machine. After about three minutes, she dropped her clip board and pen to the ground in shock of what was on the screen.

"Oh my God."

**i don't know if anyone still reads this but if you have continued I thank you. :) i have worked very hard on coming up with this plot and such. Thank you. :) i already have like 5 more chapters written so.. there will be one up a day. :) thanks guys! Will you guys please review? I'd greatly appreciate it! -Revolutionchieff**


	21. Chapter 21

"TRUNKS..."

"What mom?" he managed to get out of Pan's grasp and translocated over to her.

"I'm so sorry..." Bulma whispered shedding tears.

"About what?"

"You're going to be in a lot of pain physically and emotionally." she hugged her son in sadness and despair.

"She told me about the dream."

"And what she has told you is enough. You don't need to see it son. You will see soon."

"What do you mean by soon? She is seeing the future?" Trunks spit it out shocked. _Why would he kill her? There isn't any reason to._

Bulma didn't say anything she just nodded her head. "Sometimes when something extremely bad is going to happen, saiyans can see their deaths if it going to come soon."

"I just don't understand why I would do anything like that. I'm not a monster."

"I know you're not. It's not that."

"Then what is it mom." he said assertively. "I NEED to know."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you Trunks. You will find out soon."

"You keep telling me that but what will I find out soon?"

"You'll see. I'll leave you two alone." Bulma started to walk out of the room when she stopped. "It'll take her about fifteen minutes to wake up. But she is going to be tired from the serum's reaction."

Trunks wished he knew how to work the machine but the truth was, he never took the time to tinker with it in his free time.

He forgot about the machine and went over to Pan's side and lifted the lid of the machine. He pulled her off of the bed and into his lap. He started to shed a few tears with his forehead against hers. He would never be able to let her know she was seeing the future. It would only tear her apart even more.

A few of his tears dropped onto her face and she woke up. She looked super tired but she managed to squeak out "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her. He was so happy that she had finally woken up from the serum. "How do you feel?"

She reached up and swept away one of his tears. "Pain. I'm going to need a lot of pain killers."

"Or a senzu bean." he reached into his pocket and grabbed one. He placed it to her lips and she took it in as fast as she could. Only, an hour after, she didn't feel any better.

"Trunks.. Something is wrong. The senzu bean didn't help."

He started to panic internally. "I think it's just one of the things that only sleeping can help." He thought for a moment. He couldn't take her home like this. Videl and Gohan would freak out if they saw their only daughter being barely able to move. "I'm taking you to my bedroom. You have to call home and if it's your dad tell him you're staying with Bra. Then ask for Videl so I can explain what happened. If it's Videl that answers, just give the phone to me."

All Pan did was nod her head. It was only lunch time so she still had time to nap. After he laid her down gently on the bed and covered her in his blankets. He then ran downstairs to get a bottle of water and on his way back up to Pan, he found Goten. "Uhm.. What are you doing? Why aren't you in school?"

"I could say the same to you.. Considering you and Pan were both missing from lunch today and yesterday!" he crossed his arms and had a disapproving face on. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Just then Bra appeared behind Trunks. "He means us." Trunks turned around and backed away from them. "There is something going on. Pan said she would tell me if anything happened. I have barely seen my best friend for two days! I want to know what is going on.. NOW."

He sighed. "Come on... Let's go to my bedroom." He started to lead. "I'll tell you everything there."

When they got to the bedroom, They saw Pan covered in Trunks' blankets sound asleep.

Goten and Bra both raised their eyebrows at him hinting that they were confused.

"This isn't what you think. And It is more severe that what you're imagining."

Bra gasped. Then whispered, "Omg. She's pregnant."

"BRA YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT? REALLY? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT YET. She's not ready. She's young. I don't want to take that away from her."

"What then? It doesn't seem like anything else could be a cause to why she is sleeping in your bed." Bra said relieved. She didn't think her brother or Pan were that stupid but she never knew with those two.

"It was really weird... Most of it started that first day I drove her to school. Then she started freaking out about everything. I took her out on a picnic and she almost killed me." he chuckled a little bit.

"Why are you chuckling?" Goten asked.

Trunks sighed. He didn't want to tell him. It wasn't the right moment. He had no choice. "I wanted her to be awake while I told you guys. But.. We're together..."

"HA. Goten cough up the 5 dollars!"

"Are you serious? Damn. I thought I had this one in the bag." He pulled out his wallet and handed Bra the money. He stuck his tongue out at her while she took the money.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You guys were betting too?"

"Yupp. Mom and I were betting the same week and Goten and Videl were betting the same week." Bra said arrogantly. "My mother and I are a good team. You guys might win in fights but we win with the brains."

"Anyway Trunks, what happened next?"

"Well when she almost killed me she didn't know I had senzu beans in my pocket. But I stopped breathing. I don't know exactly what all she tried but.. She had to have tried other things. Cause I would imagine she hadn't wanted to.. But she had to give me mouth to mouth.."

Bra gasped. "That is so romantic! She saved your life!"

"But the mouth to mouth turned into something more.. Then we decided we'd wait to advance our relationship. So when we went to school that day after the last bell.. We weren't lying when we said we weren't together or anything.. Well... That night was when it actually happened. We were working on her geometry homework together. Then she was like 'what the hell what is one more days' wait going to do?'" Trunks smiled at the memory. "Then she said something about Bra and her going to hang out with Cymbeline tomorrow and that she was afraid something bad was going to happen to her."

"What do you mean by 'bad'?" Bra asked.

"Let me get there." he barked. "I asked her what made her think that then she had said her dreams. That they were the same ones every night. The same image everything."

"Now I am concerned. Did she tell you what was happening in them?" Goten asked.

"Not until this morning. And after she did.. She started shaking then collapsed to the ground."

"Did you figure out why?"

"No. But that's why she stayed home from school." he hesitated. "My mother has this machine that when you get injected with this serum you lay in the bed and there is a screen and the person running the test can view their dreams the way they see them." he took a deep breath. "but the thing with the serum is that it burns while it is inside you. It feels like you're burning from the inside out. It makes you feel like you want to die. It feels like hell is being born inside of you."

"Damn. That's terrible. How long did it go on for?" Goten asked.

"Like an hour. Her saiyan genes were fighting it like it was an infection. It took it that long for her body to finally accept it. It was terrifying to watch." he held up his purple hand. "This is what happened."

"OMG. That must've been really bad!" Bra added.

"No shit Bra."

"What happened after that?" Goten begged for more of the story.

"She came around after about 20 minutes.. Then I brought her here. When she wakes up, she has to call Videl and I need to tell her about what happened."

"So.. If my brother answers what are you going to tell him?"

"He doesn't know about us.. So she is going to tell him that she is staying with Bra then she is going to ask for Videl then I'll tell her."

"Not that bad of a plan brother. Good job." she patted him on the shoulder.

Trunks didn't pay attention. He just watched Pan sleep.

"So.. Are you going to tell us about the dream?" Bra poked him.

"I don't know if I should. When mother saw it, she dropped everything and screamed 'Oh my God' and kept repeating 'I'm sorry." he looked down at the ground. "She said that some saiyans can see their fate if it is going to happen soon. So in other words.. She is seeing a big event before it even happens. She wouldn't let me see it. Because we both know that seeing the future can only cause us extreme pain. She didn't want me to go through that. And knowing and actually seeing the future are two totally different things."

"What happens then brother?"

He stared at Pan then glanced hard at the floor trying to not shed a tear. He was feeling like he already regretted the moment that hadn't happened yet.

For the first time he spit the words out himself.

"I kill Pan."


	22. Chapter 22

Bra and Goten just looked at Trunks horrified and speechless.

Trunks just walked over to his bed and sat next to Pan. He petted the hair on her head back. "I don't know why but... Obviously it's terrible. I was so speechless when she told me. I didn't know how to react either." he stated. "We're going to get through it together though. I won't leave her alone in this."

"Wow... That's.. Deep..."

Bra took in a deep breath then added, "That's horrible. What made her collapse though?"

"I have no idea. We couldn't figure that out. It was really weird. She was perfectly fine one moment then the next... She just started shaking then she collapsed." He looked at Bra. "Has anything happened out of the ordinary lately.. Like without the past two days?"

"Besides you and her getting along then starting to date? Not that I can really think of.." Bra thought.

"It must have been something subtle then.. You know.. Some kind of act from someone that was weird?" Trunks specified.

"Well.. When Cymbeline came over to our lockers.. She was poking Pan.. But I don't see how that would do anything to her.."

"Well.. Cymbeline may be ridiculously obsessive and evil.. But I don't see poking her would do anything." Goten stated.

"If that was the only thing out of the ordinary at school.. She has been with me every other time.. So.. It had to have been that..." Trunks stated. "Bra... Tomorrow.. I need you to-"

"Oh no Trunks. I am not ruining my chance to be friends with Cymbeline because you want me to do something at her party!"

"I was going to say go to the party and take Pan to see if anything else happens.."

"Okay! That I will do! I will enjoy that!" Bra added. "Since we were going to go regardless of her state of health."

"Whatever. Just be careful.. Okay? There is most likely going to be drinking. If you need a ride home.. Just call me okay?" Trunks stated.

Pan started to stir so Trunks nodded towards the bedroom door hinting for them to leave. "Bye guys. Hope you feel better Pan." Goten said while pulling Bra's arm. She didn't get the hint. "Oh.. No need to call Videl and Gohan. I'll stop by and pass the message on."

"Thanks Goten. I'll update you later."

They left the room and closed the door. Pan finally woke up. When she opened her eyes they were black holes. Her beautiful brown irises were completely gone.

Trunks just stared at her eyes. After about 1 minute of them being black, she returned back to normal.

"Trunks." she said through her heavy eyelids. "How are you?"

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Just fine." he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She said with more strength behind her voice.

"You're the one who went through everything.. And you're asking ME if I'm okay?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess so." she took a deep breath. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"I'm already prepared." he pulled the bottle of water to the front of her. "Do you need any help sitting up?"

She tried herself and winced in pain. "Yes?"

He helped sit her up and sip the water. "How are YOU feeling?"

"My insides are still burning. Like crazy. But it's died down a little but not much.."

"It's still burning?"

"Yes." she took another sip of water then took another deep breath trying to hide the tears the pain was still causing her. "I think sleeping more would help."

He kissed her on the forehead and started to leave. "No. Don't leave." she grabbed his hand. "Please."

He smiled at her and sat back on the bed using the wall as a chair back. She fell asleep with her head in his lap. She woke up about five hours later with a jolt, crying while holding her chest.

"What's wrong Pan?"

She managed to get a few breaths in between her sobs. Then stated, "I saw the dream again. Except this time, it felt a lot more real."

He scooped her up and held her in a warm sincere hug. He didn't mean it by any means romantic this time. He just wanted to make sure she knew it was all going to be alright as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Has the pain gone away yet?"

"Yes."

He pulled her away from his chest and wiped a few tears away. "Good."

"Trunks... I can't sleep anymore... Not after that.. I can't do it." She took another deep breath.

"That's fine. I'll stay up with you. We'll pull an all nighter. Just the two of us." he smiled at her. "You still have the ki suppressor on right?"

She held up her wrist. "Yepp. Still on." she giggled.

"Good. We don't want my father knowing you're here." he looked away at his door.

"Why was that again?"

"He would be extremely pissed... Heh."

"Oh.. Yeah. But definitely not as pissed as mine.. Mine would kill you."

"Yeah.. Let's not talk about this I just want to find out when the time comes..." he looked terrified.

"Just curious.. But.. What time is it?"

"Like somewhere around midnight."

"Holy shit. I've slept this whole day away?"

"Yeah. I don't blame you though. That stuff is really tough. You were trying to take in the serum for an hour while burning from the inside out.. Then you were under for about an hour.. Then I carried you up here.. So.. Yupp."

"I was suffering for only an hour.. It felt like an eternity." she looked up at the ceiling. "Your mom said only five minutes."

"That's how long it would take on a normal person. But.. The mixture of your genes made it harder to take in. Your saiyan genes were fighting the serum like it was an infection."

"Oh.. I see. Ugh. I'm such a complex person." she sighed. "I hate it."

"I like it."

She blushed. "Did.. Did you... Did you see the dream?" She didn't know how to ask.

"No. My mom did though. She wouldn't let me see. But she kept apologizing she said it was too horrible."

"Hmm.. She's right." she looked into his eyes "You don't need to see."

"Well... On one hand.. We think we know one thing that could explain why you collapsed and why these dreams keep getting more real everytime you sleep."

Her eyes grew. "What?!"

"We think it's Cymbeline."'

"What does she have to do with this?"

"We tried to think of things that have been more out of the ordinary within the past week and a half aside from us. And.. The only thing that came to our brain was Cymbeline speaking to you."

"I'd never thought about that." she thought allowed. "But the only things she ever said to me were 'you're in my way', 'ew' ,and 'stay away from Trunks.. He's mine'. It was never anything out of the ordinary."

"Well.. I'm out of ideas." he said as he raised his hands up.

"It's okay. Thanks for looking."

"Now we have to start from square one again."

She thought for a moment. "How about.. We don't go looking for answers just yet. It might have just been some kind of panic attack. It didn't happen more than once. If it happens again that's when we go looking. Okay?"

"How are you so optimistic about all of this?" he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not. It's just.. If we don't know when or if it's going to happen.. Then I just want to have a good time until then. I don't want to waste my time looking for impossible answers."

"You're good." he whispered so low she could barely hear it.

She gave him a quick passion filled kiss then muttered, "No. You are."

He pressed his lips back to hers with even more passion than before. They resumed the heavy kiss he had to break earlier.

He rolled her over onto the bed so she was lying flat. He laid kisses down her collarbone then back up her neck. She moaned in reply to it all. He met her lips again their tongues dancing back and forth with each other. He winced in pain when her nails dug into his back, but he didn't care. She then preceded to remove his shirt. They got it off quickly with barely breaking physical touch.

She ran her hands up and down his perfectly sculpted chest. She broke the kiss and whispered, "I can't believe this is all mine." She giggled before he removed her shirt revealing the skimpy red string bikini she had never taken off since this morning.

"Mmm. You should wear this more." He smiled as they continued their kiss. Pan started to move to his pants when he broke the kiss. "Pan. Wait." he said heavily before he planted three pecks on her collarbone. He broke away again. "We can't do this. I won't do this to you."

"Do what?"

"I don't want to take it away from you. Not tonight." He kissed her before he took three steps away from her. "I do want to. Trust me. But I don't want to take it. You will find someone in the future who you want to give it to. But I know I'm not that person."

Pan walked right up to him and placed her hand behind his neck and pulled his face down to hers, their lips just a centimeter apart. "I want you. I want this now. Before all of that happens." She pressed her lips to his and pulled him to the bed. She fell onto the bed with a giggle. She ran her hands up his abs to his shoulder and pulled his whole body right against hers. She started to unbutton his pants when he pulled away and walked all the way across the room.

"Not tonight Pan. Please." he pleaded.

"I thought you wanted to!"

"I do. Trust me. But I don't.."

"You don't what Trunks?"

"Pan. I love you. I will forever and I have since I first laid eyes on you. And I do want to. But what happens if we break up. Or you want someone else? I don't want to be the selfish jackass who took it away from you at 14. No matter how much I love you." He walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her lips that was full of passion but extremely quick. "You understand right?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "I guess." Her stomach rumbled.

"So.. You're hungry?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Nope. That was just the dog across the hall.." she giggled. "Yes."

"I'll run down and get you something. Are eggs okay?" She giggled in response to the question. "What? It's the only thing I know how to make! I'm not the one that usually does the cooking around here." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back."

After he left, Pan ran her hand through her hair and took a huge breath. "Oh my God. I cannot believe that just happened..." She sat down on his bed and rubbed her thighs. She had the biggest adrenaline rush she had ever had. She smiled to herself. _He is truly amazing. He's perfect._

He returned about fifteen minutes later with cold water, eggs, and toast. "Here is your meal Panny."

She took it from his hands. "oh. Fancy!" they both laughed. "This is good for a guy who doesn't know how to cook..."

"I thought so. Heh heh." He gave a smirk.

"So... Do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes." he sighed. "We have skipped the past two days. We don't have a choice."

"Damn." she shoved the rest of her dinner down her throat.

"And besides... You have to go with Bra tomorrow straight from school. You're going shopping then coming here to get ready for Cymbeline's party."

Pan groaned. "Do I have to?"

"I am afraid so. Bra has threatened to tell Gohan about us if you don't go. And... Him hearing it from my sister.. Would be pretty bad.."

"What about your dad?"

"Uhm.. He knows..."

"What? How?"

"He said he could smell you. And then my mom explained everything to him. He was extremely pissed then he came to terms with it. He said at least it was with a partial saiyan. Even though he wasn't happy that you were related to... Goku.. Aka Kakarot."

"Ahh. Yeah... I can see him fuming about that." Pan then pleaded. "But.. Shopping? After a traumatic situation?! Really?! I have to suffer? Again?"

"I'm sorry baby. It's probably good for you to spread your wings. And... You won't seem so attached to me.. In other people's minds. I love it.. I'm just saying that if both of us don't surface in the public eye soon people may begin to think we went away on a romantic getaway." he nudged her and chuckled. "No. Seriously.. And you need to get home some how and get your school uniform and you need to take a shower.. Because you smell like me..."

"Speaking of home...? Even though I would love spending the rest of the night with you. You soothe my soul so much.. I think it would be amazing to have my own bed."

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep.."

"Well.. I was thinking about that..."

"Uh oh.. The wheels are turning! Stand back!"

"Hey! I think all the time!" she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "But what I was thinking was.. You could stay.. With me? Cause I have my tv in my room.. And my bed is big enough that you could sleep while I'm up... So..."

"Sure. You probably want to get away from this place that caused you pain right?"

"Not quite.. It doesn't really bother me. I just want to feel more at home. And nothing is better than being at home after a day of horrible, torturous pain." she gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Alright Panny. I'll get my clothes and We'll go to your house."

Trunks drove to the middle of the woods near to Pan's house. They flew to her balcony from there. Right when Pan got home she got in the shower. She put on clean pajamas and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom!"

Videl ran up to Pan and hugged her. "Oh Pan are you alright?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine." she silently mouthed 'he' "helped. A lot." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie. But why are you home?"

"I just wanted my own bed and shower." she looked around the house. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at your grandfather's. Apparently they need to train at this ungodly hour." Videl rolled her eyes then went and sat on the couch. "Is Trunks here?"

"Yes. That's why we arrived by balcony."

"oh. I thought you did because it was 1:30 and you're supposed to be sleeping."

Pan just smiled at her. "I have a lot of projects." Pan gave her a quick wink with her left eye.

"Pan.. Don't do anything foolish." she advised.

"Why would I do anything foolish. This is the best thing that's happened to me. I wouldn't want to mess that up."

"Bulma told me about everything." Videl stated. "I'm so deeply sorry that you had to go through that traumatic experience. You stayed strong though. I'm proud of you."

"It wasn't easy.. But I didn't really have a choice."

"I'm so sorry. That you have to go through this."

"I..it's not your fault mom."

"... I know. But I'm not able to help you the way Trunks is.." her mother looked at her for a reaction. .

"I love you. I'm going to go study."

"Study? Or Study?"

"Actually study mother. I missed school today. Tomorrow is my first final exam and I have a lot of vocab words to study. 100 to be exact."

"Looks like you've got a lot on your hands. You know you can talk to me about anything right? I've been exactly where you are." she got up to hug Pan. "Well.. The guy I was in love with was my age... Just be careful okay?"

"I will mom. Thanks." Pan hugged her mom then ran to the fridge and got a bottle of water. "Thanks for supporting us.. It means a lot."

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Took you long enough." Trunks teased.

She walked up her bed and sat down beside him. "Trunks? Is there something important.. That you're forgetting to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About my dreams?"

"... Not exactly."

"I'm not mad. I just feel like all I've been told.. It doesn't seem like all of the information." she stated.

"I don't know anything about it besides what you've told me. I just don't want you to worry about anything. Not only that, but my mother didn't show me..." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head in her hair.

" I was thinking... Maybe.. In the dream.. You're trying to protect me from myself.. Trunks.. If it comes to it? I need you to be the one to stop me. I don't care what it takes."

"I don't know if I can Pan.."

"I know you can. It has to be you. Please." She pleaded.

He did a huge sigh. "I'll try my best. I have just been trying to protect you for so long... I don't know if I could be the one to stop you... It goes against everything I have done for you all your life."

"But by doing this... You are protecting me." she stated.

"Alright." He added. "I will do it if it ever comes to it."

They sat there just staring into each others eyes before Pan blushed. "Come on. Let's go watch t.v."

They scooted to the head of the bed together and turned on the television. "There's nothing on." She groaned.

"Maybe if you would check some of the shows instead of just looking at the titles you would find a good show." he took the remote from her. "Here watch this. It's called _Castle._ I think you'll like it."

"MMhMMM. I'll be the judge of that." She replied as she put her head on his shoulder. "I usually watch reality shows."

"I cannot picture you watching reality shows. I would imagine you I don't know. Mysteries or movies constantly."

"Oh. I do that too." she reassured him. "Just the ones that sound good. Or the ones who have my favorite actors in them." She joked.

"Well.. Who are your favorite actors?"

"Well.. They are all clearly gorgeous. That's for sure."

"hmm.. That doesn't surprise me one bit. Considering who you're dating." he winked at her.

"But I'm not going to tell you. You have to guess." Pan had started a game.

"Well.. Are you some type of 'fangirl'?"

"Maybe.. You just have to guess what."

"Hmm... Well.. I would have to guess 'the Rock Johnson.' because he used to be a fighter."

"He's up there. But.. He's not one of my top three favorites."

"hmm.. Can they sing at all?"

"One of them sings like an angel." she stated dreamily.

"Hmm.. Was he in a musical movie?"

"Yes.."

"Was it that terrible Les Mis movie?" He joked.

"HEY. THAT MOVIE WAS A BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE. IT IS ONE OF THE BEST MOVIE MUSICAL ADAPTATIONS EVER."

"I take that as a yes." he thought. "Hugh Jackman?"

"He's up there too.. But not exactly.."

"Ahh. I see. But he's got nothing on me." he said grinning then looking at the t.v. "Oh! The best parts coming! I bet it's the blonde girl."

"But they said she barely had any connection with her. How could it be her?"

"You never know with murders. It could be the person closest to you or someone you don't know. Now.. Shhhh. Watch the show."

They got through two or three episodes before they both fell asleep. Pan jolted up about two hours later with a stabbing pain in her chest. It was stronger than it ever had before and she started to cry. It felt like she had a hole in her chest. She patted her chest making sure nothing was real. She looked at Trunks. He was sound asleep and she was in his arms. She felt lucky. She then realized it was 6:30. She still had to get in the shower.

She managed to remove his arms without waking him. She jumped in the shower then realized that she forgot to pull a clean uniform out of her dresser.

She had to go out in just a towel.

Hopefully he was still asleep.

She poked her head out of the bathroom door and found him still sound asleep on her bed. She sighed in relief. But when she did her voice squeaked a little bit. She stared at him. He hadn't stirred in response to it. She started to tiptoe across the room when she stepped on a pencil from two days ago. It snapped in two and made her foot start to bleed. She fell to the ground in surprise with a _thump! _"Dammit! Are you serious?" She spoke allowed. She got up and ran to her dresser when she saw Trunks begin to stir. But it was too late. He had already opened his eyes.

She was making her way to the bathroom with her clothes as quick as she could. She was three steps away when he spoke. "Oh.. You're in a towel... What a good way to wake up." he winked at her. She had sopping wet hair and a surprised expression on her face. She blushed all the way to her ears.

All she did in return was say "good morning." then she disappeared into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she emerged and her hair was dry, her usual bandanna was tied on her head and she was wearing her school uniform.

"I saw your floor.. Why is there blood on it?"

"When I was running to my dresser, I accidentally stepped on a pencil. It snapped and part of it got stuck in my foot. I fixed it though." she smiled and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Definitely a good way to wake up." he said as he kissed her again.

"If you're going to get in the shower, you should do it now. It's seven. We have to be at school at eight and.. We still have to find your car."

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Alrighty." he grabbed his bag he packed and ventured into her bathroom. "Do you have any towels?"

"Oh.. Yeah! Lemme go get one." She went to retrieve a one when Videl bumped into her.

"Is Trunks going to take a shower?" she whispered.

"Yes. But why are we whispering and why is the TV so loud?"

"so your father won't hear this conversation. Be careful. If he finds out he's the one in the shower... He's going to think the worst." She said.

"What do you-" she realized what her mother hinted at. "Oh.. I see... Yeah... That would be terrible."

"I packed lunch for both you and Trunks. You'll have to grab both on your way out. He's going to have to leave from the balcony. I love you. Please be careful."

Pan kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thank you mom." Then she finished retrieving the towel.

"What took you so long?"

She explained everything her mother said to Trunks. "so.. You'll have to listen to girly music in the shower.. Sorry!"

"You listen to girly music?"

"Not all the time... but sometimes."

"I never would have guessed that."

"There are a lot of things you can't guess about me." she replied.

She went to the bathroom and turned on a Demi Lovato cd on. "Damn. Why her?"

"It's usually my go to shower cd." she giggled. "It's the most fun."

"ahh."

She shoved him into the bathroom. "Now go take a shower. We're going to be late."


	24. Chapter 24

"I am soo glad I get to dress you like a girl tonight! It's my dream!" Bra exclaimed into the phone.

"Bra.. You did it two weeks ago." she sounded annoyed.

"I know but.. Still.."

"We're pulling into the parking lot to the school. We'll see you at your locker in a moment." Pan hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

Trunks took a deep breath. "Are you ready Pan? You're not going to get overwhelmed again are you?"

"No. I think I'll be just fine." she gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He couldn't tell though.

"Don't open that door." He got out of the driver's side after he closed that door he opened Pan's.

"Why do you always have to do this?" she said blushing as she felt the eyes on her.

"Because I have to show off my beautiful girlfriend." he winked at her as he put his arm around his shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

Pan blushed. "oh. Stop." she said in an arrogant tone.

They walked into the doors of the school. People were not only noticing that Pan had missed the last two days... But that Trunks had too. They were starting to whisper.

Pan looked at Trunks she showed a little sign of distress. The only time she liked everyone looking at her was when she was in the ring. Fighting.

They got to Pan's locker and Bra was waiting there happily. "Hey lovebirds. How are you guys today?"

"Fine Bra. Just fine." Pan said grumpily.

"What's going on?" Bra asked.

"She's not used to the attention. She's a little worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Everyone."

"Pan.. That's the first thing about being popular. You have to not care about anything and be whatever you want to be."

"I have to act like I am above everyone else? Because that's what I want to be." she started to laugh.

"No. Bra and I don't." Trunks tried to comfort her.

"I guess. But Trunks, you're going to be late to your class if you don't go to your locker. We.. You can't afford to be late again."

"I'm not the one who is to be concerned about finals. I already have anything done."

"Oh shut up and just go." Trunks kissed her on the cheek as he disappeared down the hallway with a smile upon his face.

"Wow. Nobody has every made my brother this happy before. How'd you do it?" Bra wanted to know.

"Nothing.. Except be trapped with him in a spaceship for a year. And then not talk to him for two years..." she thought about that. "except for the Pantsman thing. That doesn't count."

"I think it does. That just proved that your chemistry was still there. My mom told me that."

"She knew that the WHOLE time?"

"Yes. That's what she said when I told her about the banquet." Bra stated.

"okay. Whatever...I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" Pan had to get to class and figure out what she missed.

When she got to class Cymbeline was sitting in Pan's seat.. Waiting for her.

"So... Pan. Are you and Bra still coming tonight?"

"Yes. Yes we are. Why?"

"I'm just getting a headcount of people. And making sure you didn't chicken out. Or ditch us for your new... Boyfriend." Cymbeline scoffed. "You know he's just going to leave you like he has everyone else. He dates you for a few weeks then gets bored.. It always happens."

Pan tried to not let that get to her. "Whatever. Just get out of my way okay?"

Cymbeline got up and walked around the desk to whisper in Pan's ear. "Don't forget what I said."

Pan rolled her eyes and took her seat. The teacher began talking within seconds. She almost fell asleep but she couldn't allow herself. If she fell asleep she would have the nightmare again. She couldn't have that in the middle of the day.

The rest of her periods before lunch passed by slow. She couldn't wait until she saw Trunks again. He relieved all of the stress in her life. He soothed her soul.

She got to her locker before lunch and Bra and Trunks were already at the lockers. "Hey you got here fast." Pan muttered as Trunks leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay guys. I'm perfectly fine and happy for you guys dating but please don't kiss in front of me. It's weird..."

Pan and Trunks both blushed. "Sorry Bra."

"I'm so hungry. What did Videl pack us?" the three of them started walking toward the cafeteria.

"I don't know but if we sit down to eat we will find out." Pan winked at him.

"Pan! Quit sending him secret signals! That's weird."

"Not really. You used to do it all the time."

"Not with my best friends' brother whom I used to hate..."

"All that matters is that we're happy. Right?" Pan asked Bra.

"I guess."

Trunks changed the subject. "So while you girls are out having fun partying, Goten and I can hang out!"

"I thought that was the plan from the beginning." Bra stated.

"But I didn't know how great it would be." Trunks eyed Bra. Pan nodded at him with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows.. "It's not that I don't love hanging out with you.. I mean, you're my girlfriend. I do love to hang out with you. But I haven't really hung out with Goten in a very long time. It'll be nice."

Pan gave him a sassy "mmmmmhhhmmm." they got to the cafeteria and all eyes were on The trio.

Trunks spoke first. "Just breathe."

"I think I'm going to have a panic attack." Pan said all panicy.

"Do you even have panic attacks?" Bra asked.

"We have all known each other since we were born Bra. Don't you think you would have found out by now if I did."

"Sorry. You don't have to be smartass."

They finally got to the table. Bra sat beside Goten and Trunks kept his hand laced in Pan's as they sat down. The whole cafeteria was staring at them.

They approached Goten at the table. "What are we down with?"

"There are rumors going around that the reason you two have skipped the past few days were because.. You.."

"I was what Uncle Goten?"

Bra and him exchanged glances then started laughing hysterically. "Pregnant."

Pan raised her eyebrows and looked at Trunks. "Yes. Because that's what every famous person does. Get their girlfriend pregnant..."

"Uhm.. Pan..." Bra stated.

"Sorry.. Sarcasm isn't necessary.." she thought for a moment. "Wait. No it is necessary! This is outrageous."

Goten decided to speak up. "Stop staring eat your god damn lunches!"

Everyone stopped staring and started to eat their lunch.

Pan stopped. "They're whispering about me.. And not in the good way." Pan grabbed her lunch and opened the bag. "I don't like it." she peered inside. "I'm not hungry."

"Ohh! Can I have your lunch?!"

Pan tossed her lunch to Goten. "Sure. Go right ahead." She then put her head on the table, banging it repeatedly.

Trunks put his hand on her shoulder. It's gonna be fine. By Monday, everything will be back to normal. I promise."

"and what if it's not Trunks?"

"We'll just shut them up! We aren't saiyans for nothing!" Goten said excitedly.

Pan lifted her head. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better guys. I really appreciate it." She grabbed Trunks' hand and squeezed it. "But.. It's not helping.." she gave them a smile without her teeth and shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn."

The rest of the school went the same way. A lot of eyes and a lot of Pan wishing she was dead. Being in the spotlight was something she was used to... Being Mr. Satan's abd Goku's granddaughter. But this wasn't the good kind. She hated it.

Trunks met Pan at her locker knowing that she was dreading shopping. "Hey baby." he kissed her forehead.

"Hey. How was the rest of your day?" Pan asked. She seemed to relax a little when he showed up.

He groaned. "Okay I guess. Better now that I get to talk to you." He took a hold of her hand.

"Awh. Don't I feel special." She gave him a huge flashy smile.

"But how are you doing?"

She threw her head back and looked at the ceiling. "I'm hungry."

"Aren't we always?" he joked.

"You know what sounds good right now?"

"Nope." he gave a small chuckle. "No idea."

"A GIANT BIG" She expressed this with large gestures with her hands. "Ice cream sundae." she giggled.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to finalize plans for tonight." she stated opening her locker. "Why were you making huge gestures with your hands? I could see them from all the way down the hall way. It must be important."

"Not really. She's just hungry."

Pan slapped Trunks lightly on the shoulder. "My hunger is important." she pointed and playfully scoffed at him. "Bra we need to go get ice cream."

Bra looked back and forth between Trunks and Pan. "What is going on? Why do we need to get ice cream?"

"BRAA. I AM STARVING. I don't remember the last time I ate ice cream and... Well.. I guess those are the only two reasons.." She slapped her hands together and laughed at her thoughts.

"Fine. Ice cream it is. Trunks. Are you coming?"

"No. You called her for the day remember? Besides.. Father thinks I'm getting soft. He's making me train." He rolled his eyes.

"Well doesn't that suck?" Pan poked his stomach. "I guess I'll just have to eat ice cream on your behalf."

Trunks gave Pan a quick peck on the lips. "I'll catch you later. You're getting ready at our place right?"

Bra answered "Yes. That is correct."

Pan nodded her head in agreement and looked back at him. "See you then." She kissed him quickly then grabbed Bra's arm and started running.

"PAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"THAT ICE CREAM IS WAITING FOR US. WE HAVE TO HURRY."


	25. Chapter 25

"I would like a four scoop sundae with three cherries, hot fudge, peanut butter, caramel, brownie pieces, M&M's.. Uhm... Snickers candy.. I think that should do it." Pan smiled at the counter lady who gave her a really weird look.

The lady turned to Bra. "Yeah.. I'll just have a medium vanilla cone. Thanks."

Bra eyed Pan. "What? You know I love ice cream! I can't believe I don't get it more often!" She gave a confused face. Bra just rolled her eyes and returned to waiting in silence. "Come on Bra. You're making me dress like a popular person today. Make up and all. This is what you owe me. A GREAT BIG GIANT ice cream sundae."

"I know. It's the least I can do for putting you through this... 'Torture.'" she used her fingers as quotation marks.

"See? You even agree. It's torture."

"In your eyes. I love this!"

"Yeah yeah." Pan saw her ice cream waiting on the counter. "oooooh my ice cream!"

"Go pick a seat and be a kid." Bra winked at her. "We have a lot to talk about."

Pan groaned. This isn't how she wanted this afternoon to go.

Bra sat down across from Pan. Pan didn't say anything. She just shoved her mouth full of ice cream. Bra stared at her then finally raised her eyebrows. "So.. What's up? I haven't exactly seen you for a few days."

Pan swallowed a huge chunk of ice cream. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having that damn dream? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"I didn't want to scare you and I didn't want you to worry." Pan said trying to convince her she didn't hate her.

"You haven't gone to a dark place have you?"

"What? Pssshhtt. No. Why would I do that?" Pan reassured her. "I'm a fighter. I just punch things."

Bra let out a huge sigh. "That's good."

"Trunks has been helping. A lot." Pan stated. "Even though I used to hate him.. Him coming back was the best thing that's happened recently."

Bra just nodded in response. "I'm glad for you guys.. It's just.. Weird. My best friend and my brother dating? I mean.. We all knew it would happen sometime." Bra hesitated before asking, "So.. Trunks told me the basic thing from the dream.. But I want to hear it from you."

"Psshht. Please.. You don't want to be depressed for the party." she waved her hand trying to push the thought away.

"Fine. But you're going to tell me later." Bra smiled at her. "But... You're going to pay."

"oohh.. Sure. I'm gonna pay.." Pan mocked.

"Come on. We're running late. We have a hair appointment."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now throw the rest of your ice cream away."

"But.. But.." Pan protested as she hugged her ice cream tray.

Bra laughed then said. "No. You're not eating in my new car."

"It's not like you have a problem paying to fix it or anything."

"Pan. Away. Now."

Pan groaned stomped her feet then threw it away. "There are you happy?"

"Yes. Now.. TO THE MALL!"

When they arrived at their hair appointment, Bra went up and told her stylist what she wanted to do to Pan's hair. She already had an image in mind. She already had her outfit. It was all going to be perfect.

Pan didn't know what to expect. She sat in the chair for three hours getting extensions put in. She hated having long hair. Apparently Bra didn't care.

Over in Bra's chair, she was sitting happily. She didn't have to get much done. But she got it styled and she put yellow streaks in it. It matched her personality perfectly.

Five hours had passed when they were finished at the salon. Bra wouldn't let Pan see the final product. But Pan felt weird.

They started to walk around the mall when they stopped in front of a store. "This is where we are going to get your bottoms."

"Why don't you just call it shorts or what not? I mean that's what they are right?"

"You are correct. But I just watch fashion shows so often that bottoms is the first thing to pop in my mind." Bra grabbed a pair of shorts and handed them to Pan.

"Go try these on. Now. I still have to get my dress so.." She watched Pan start to walk towards the dressing room when she stopped her. "Pan! When you put them on and they fit, Come show me. I need to be the judge of whether they were a good choice or not."

Pan did just that. Bra gasped. "What do they look bad?"

"NO. THEY ARE PERFECT. THEY FIT YOU PERFECTLY."

"Bra... I feel kind of ridiculous. How do you do this? ALL THE TIME?" She hadn't seen herself in the mirror but felt every single little bit of make up on her face. There was a lot.

"You get used to it after a while then it's hard to go without it." Bra finished putting on Pan's make up then went to do her own. She still refused to let Pan see herself in the mirror. "Go put on your outfit then I'll show you the finished product. You need to see the full of effect. Not just bits and pieces."

Pan put on the clothes. They fit like a glove. She walked over to the shoes. She dreaded putting them on. But they were exactly her style. If she had to pick heels? This was the pair to go with. She put everything on together and walked up to Bra's tall mirror. "OH MY GOD. WHO IS THAT?"

"What? What?" Bra ran from her bathroom to Pan. "Don't do that! I legitly thought that someone was in the room."

"I look hot."

"Way to be modest." Bra joked.

"I'm usually good looking but now.. I'm hot. How'd you do that?" Pan turned to Bra with a smile on her face.

"Wow. You look awesome. I'm so glad I was able to put together this masterpiece." she returned to the bathroom. "When I'm done I'll go fetch my brother. He has to be surprised when he sees you."

"Well.. I think either way he is going to be surprised... Any one would be. I bet you ten dollars that nobody at the party is going to recognize me."

"I'm not going to bet because I know I'll lose." she laughed. She walked out of the bathroom and put her clothes on. She looked amazing as well. "Okay. I'm going to get my brother. I'll be right back." Thirty seconds later Bra came back on Trunks' back covering his eyes. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes. Bra. I've been dying to see this all day." Trunks hated suspense. Bra jumped down from his shoulders revealing Pan to him. She looked amazing. She looked like a totally different person.

His eyes looked from head to toe:

She had green streaks in her hair. Her hair was pulled back into a slick pony tail. Her bangs hung straight across her forehead. She had the pieces of hair in front of her ear sticking out, they were yellow-green. As well as a few strands throughout her ponytail.

She had a baggy, not too baggy, white shirt that was tucked into black leather shorts that were so short her father would have a fit if he saw them. Her long legs were bare until her heels came into sight. She had shoes that looked like converse chuck taylors but had a heel on it. It fit her personality perfectly.

The final touch was the make up. She had a fierce smokey eye on her eyelids it started with silver then ended in the corners in a dark gray. Her eyelashes were long and luscious and her eyeliner was only placed on the tops of her lids. She had a fierce dark red lipstick on her lips. It made the outfit come together perfectly.

Trunks opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Amazing right?" Bra was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Pan was blushing all the way to her toes. "So? Yay? Or Nay?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows and breathed "Yay." he walked up to her and kissed her on her dark red lips. "Is that.. Pomegranate?" He asked when he pulled back.

"Yes. Yes it is." Pan smiled at him.

"But..."

"But what?" Pan and Bra asked at the same time."

"She looks better with less make up. Or at least different eye make up... It looks amazing but with her dark hair and eyes the dark silver is a little too much. Do like... A neutral eye. Between the make up and her hair.. Her eyes get lost." He smiled at her and kissed Pan again.

"Let me look at you Pan." Bra looked at her brother impressed. "Have you been watching to many fashions shows with me?"

"Yeah. It's really torturous."

"I'll redo Pan's eyes then I'll show you again."

Bra dumped out her make up bag and looked for a lime green eyeshadow. She took three different shades of tan/brown and did a smokey eye. She took her finger and dabbed it in the green then patted the green over her eyelids. She took a step back. "There. Much better. The green brings out your eyes."

"Is this better?" Pan called out to Trunks as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Much." He chuckled. "You shouldn't dress like that. You're going to break someones heart at the party."

"So what? I'm already taken." Pan joked.

"I got you something." He held out his hand.

"Awh. How cute." Bra said as she entered the room.

From the hand he held out he dropped half of the chain of a necklace revealing the charm that appeared on it. It was a pair of purple sparkly shorts.

"Oh. That's so cute!" She took it from him and looked at him. "It's perfect. Put it on me." She turned around and he fastened the clasp. She walked up to the mirror and looked at it with her outfit. It actually went with it. "Thank you." She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem. I figured you better have some way of saying that you're taken."

"I highly doubt that no one knows. Everyone knows. Trust me."

"That may be.. But.. Just in case someone needs reminded.."

"Kiss your boyfriend goodbye. We have to leave we're going to be late."

"It's good to be late to a popular person's party.. It doesn't make us look desperate remember Bra? You told me that a while back."

She giggled. "Oh yeah. Well.. I'll leave you two alone then... In your room Trunks. Not mine. You don't need to make out in here."

"Okay okay. We're going." Pan stated.

"I'll come to your room in 10 minutes Trunks. 10 minutes! Be ready."

"Will do." Pan held two fingers up to her head and saluted Bra.

Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and led her to his bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

"Pan. I want you to do something for me."

"...What do you mean?" she gave him a confused face.

Trunks looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't let anything happen tonight."

"Like what?"

"You know what. I don't want anything to happen to you. There is going to be drinking. I know it. Be careful with what you are drinking. Make sure no one spikes your drink."

Pan laughed a little bit. "Trunks. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"I'm just worried that's all. Because that's happened to me before. I don't want you to go through the same thing."

"Don't worry. I'll be with the party expert." Pan pointed out.

"You've never been to a party like this though."

Pan decided not to comment. "So.. I've been thinking.. Lately..."

Trunks' eyes grew wide and he appeared in front of her all of a sudden. "What? Don't do what I think you're going to do.."

"No. I'm not breaking up with you. Why would I do that? You're perfect." Trunks blushed. Pan put her hand on his shoulder as she continued. "You know how you said that I could tell you that you were going to fast?"

"Yeah?"

"Well.. You're doing that..." she stated as she pulled her arm back to her side. She chuckled.

He looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry Panny. I'll slow down for you." he hesitated. "So.. What was I speeding too much on?"

"Well... Public display of affection.." she gave him a cheesy smile. "I know I kind of encouraged it the other day.. But.. I mean we can hold hands but... All the kissing? I'm not ready for that in public yet. Even though I like being in the public eye.. That's a little different."

He nodded his head. He completely understood. "Alright. That's noted." He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." She smiled at him and put a quick peck on his lips.

Bra barged in at that moment. "Sorry to break up your little moment there.. But it's been ten minutes. Time to go Pan."

"Remember what I said. Bra be careful." Trunks yelled.

"ALWAYS AM!"

"Alright. You'd better go. Love you." He kissed her one last time before Pan ran out the door.

"BRA! How the hell do you run in these things?!" She gestured to her shoes.

"You get used to it after a while."

They were in the car 15 minutes until they arrived at the woods. They looked around the woods searching for where a party would even be. It didn't look like anyone was there. It was dark and creepy. "Hey Bra? Are you sure this is where it's at?"

"This is what she said!" they walked farther into the woods when they saw a huge tree trunk with someone standing outside of it.

"Hello? Is this the way to Cymbeline's party?"' Bra approached the guy.

"Password?"

Bra scratched her head trying to remember it. "Dragon Ball."

Pan walked up to Bra. "What did you say?" she asked her viciously.

"I said the password. Why what's wrong with it?" Bra gave a curious look.

The door opened and they walked into the mysterious tree trunk. The door closed behind them. Pan grabbed Bra's arm. "How the fuck does she know 'dragon balls'?"

"Uhm.. Hell if I know. How did my mother find out about them? Maybe she just heard a tale about them and figured no one would be able to guess? I don't know."

"Whatever. Let's go. Now that I'm here I actually want to party. I've never been to one like this before." Pan giggled then skipped to the stairs. There was a lively beat down those stairs. Pan smiled then turned around to face Bra. "I'm excited."

They descended the stairs and found a full dance floor with strobe lights and a black light. There were green and blue lights swinging around the room. There was a full bar and a snack table with punch on it.

The dance floor was mainly silver with sparkles in the tile but every once in a while, you would see a random color shine through some of the tiles. Boys were smoking menthols and girls are getting drunk up. It was the perfect party.

"Pan! It's amazing!"

"You're telling me?!" Pan ran straight to the snack table and ran back to Bra with a full cup of punch in her hand.

"Is it good?" Bra gestured to the cup.

"One of the best punches I've ever had in my life!" Pan saw Cymbeline rounding the corner with her three goons.

Cymbeline approached them with her light pink, layered, tooled skirt with a bedazzled army green and silver tank top. Her strappy heels were the same army green as her skirt.

Adri had a light turquoise tooled skirt. Her tank too was black and had a gold crown printed on it.

Joelle had a pink tank top on with a black and pink lace tooled skirt.

Tyla had a black skirt with a purple corset on top.

All of them wore their hair down. They all had tiaras.

"Wow. You guys look great. Are you guys having fun?" Cymbeline gave them puppy dog eyes pleading that they would say yes. What did she need their approval for?

"We just got here. The punch is good though!" Pan raised her punch up.

"I know. It's my secret recipe." she smiled. "Let me know if you need anything." then she walked away.

"What's her problem?" Pan watched her as she walked away.

"I don't know. Maybe there is something wrong with her."

"All well. Let's go dance." Pan choked out as she finished chugging her punch.

They pushed their way through the dance floor until they found an open space. They stopped there and started dancing. "Hey. I don't think I've ever seen you before. Would you like someone to show you around?" A guy came up to Bra.

"Sure. I'd like that." She smiled at the guy as he took her hand. "I'm Bra."

"Like Bra as in?"

"Yes like a Bra you wear." she giggled.

Pan started to be aware of the situation. She mouthed to Bra. "Don't leave me alone."

"Go make friends. You look great." Bra waved Pan away

Pan didn't know what to do with herself. So... She started to dance until she bumped into someone. She turned around. And found a gorgeous guy standing across from her.

"Hey. Sorry about that." The guy said.

Pan blushed. "It's fine." She turned to walk away when his hand caught hers.

"I'm Cale. You?"

Pan sighed. She knew she shouldn't be talking to other guys. But.. This was a friend right? "Pan. My name is Pan." she eyed him. "Now let go of me. Before you get punched."

He brought his hand back surrendering. "May I just say that you look stunning!"

"Don't even go there. I have a boyfriend." She said as she grabbed her necklace.

"Did he give you that?"

"Why yes he did." she smirked.

"What's on it?"

"A pair of pants."

"Why do you have a pair of pants on your- oh." he blushed. "You're the Pan that is dating Trunks? I didn't even recognize you. You look amazing."

"I don't need your compliments but thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving."

She turned around and left the dance floor in search of more punch. Once she did that, she found Cymbeline and her goons in front of the dance floor just watching everyone party.

She walked up to them and striked up a question she was wondering since she had gotten there. "Hey. Why aren't you guys dancing?"

Cymbeline smirked. "I have to supervise the party."

"But what's the point of having a party if you can't enjoy it?"

"This isn't just a normal party you know." Adri stated. That earned her an elbow in the stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. Nothing." Cymbeline chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Pan started to feel funny after a while. She had to stop drinking the punch. She started to feel. Different.. Not like herself. But she felt the urge to dance again.

And she never wanted to stop.

"Thank you all for coming!" Cymbeline stood on the stage with a microphone in her hand. The entire dance floor came to a halt. "The plans are coming together nicely. The next gathering we will have the rest of it figured out. Thank you for following me in this long journey. Cymbeline stated. The whole crowd applauded.

Pan followed suit. She didn't know why nor did she ask. It just felt natural. She felt the need to honor Cymbeline and praise her.

Cymbeline found Pan in the crowd and stared her down. Pan felt her whole body changing into something other than herself. Her muscles started to hurt and she felt the need to collapse. Then she crumbled to the ground.

**This chapter was incredibly difficult to write.. I can't write party scenes for the life of me so... But here is your rough party chapter! Bye! R/r**


	27. Chapter 27

Pan awoke in the morning (or what she thought was morning) with arms around her body clasping her hands. She was still in her party clothes but her shoes were off. It seemed that nothing happened but she wasn't sure. She tried to look around the room

But, her muscles still ached from last night and she felt dizzy she didn't want to keep her eyes open for more than ten seconds. She closed her eyes to keep the dizziness away. She shouldn't have drank that much punch. Was it.. Drugged? Was what Trunks had said right? Was it dangerous to go to that party?

She felt the person next to her rub the back of her clasped hand. She jumped.

"Hey! It's alright Panny. It's just me. Calm down." He pulled his body to hers as he stuck his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her cheek.

Pan sighed in relief that she saw lavender hair from the side of her face. He didn't sound like himself though. He sounded.. Muffled. "You collapsed at the party. How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts and I'm extremely dizzy. It hurts to open my eyes. But I didn't drink at all. I only had the punch. I didn't have alcohol. And I only had like three cups.. That isn't enough to get anyone drunk. It was mostly 7up." she said as she turned towards him. There faces were only inches apart. "How did I end up here?"

"Bra managed to get you to the car. Then she made it to the main road and called me." he kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What time is it?"

"Like two in the morning." he stated.

"That wasn't a long party."

"No. It wasn't. It surprised me."

"I just don't understand why I collapsed. I didn't do anything weird like drugs or anything." Pan stated.

"I think there is something going on with Cymbeline. There has to be.. did anything weird happen with her?"

Pan thought for a moment. "Right before I collapsed she locked eyes with me for like thirty seconds from the stage. Out of everybody in the room.. Why me?" she had her eyes closed and her head was pressed up to his bare chest.

" You have to get together with her again to see if something else happens."

"I don't want to collapse again!" Pan complained. "There was a password to enter the party."

"Did you hear what it was?"

"Yes." Pan stated shakily.

"What is it?"

"Don't freak out. You're going to ask the same questions I am. I know it." she stated. "It was Dragon Ball."

Trunks froze. "What?"

"Yeah. That was my thought."

"How does she know about the Dragon Balls? What does she want with them?"

"I don't know... But I'm concerned." Pan stated.

Trunks kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright Panny. It's going to be alright."

Silence washed over them allowing eachother's eyes to flutter shut. Pan awoke in the middle of the night with an extreme headache as well as the feeling of the hole in her chest. The symptoms were getting worse. She started to breathe heavily then decided to roll back over to try to go back to sleep.

When Pan heard the door, she jumped back and sat on the end of the bed.

Trunks walked in with some breakfast for her. "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderful. Thank you." she smiled at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. Is that for me?"

"Yes it is. I made it for you myself." he smiled at her.

"God, you are too good for me." She said as she pressed her lips against his.

They moved to the head of his bed and put their backs against it. He handed her a Tray with two large plates and two large glasses of orange juice.

"One for you. And one for me." Trunks pointed out.

"Wait.. If you cooked these for yourself... What time is it?"

"Like two or something like that."

"Holy shit. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't get up until a half hour ago. So that's when I started to make breakfast." he pointed.

"Oh." she laughed a little.

"So I assume you didn't have the dream last night?"

She gasped at the realization of it. "I guess not.." she sighed. "But... I guess I have to meet Cymbeline at the mall today."

"... How'd you find that out?"

She shoved some of the pancakes he made into her mouth then spoke after she swallowed. "I don't know. I think she may have said something about it to Bra and I last night."

"You don't remember though?"

"Not exactly. But Bra and I are going to go anyways. And... I can't go in these clothes or having hair...like this!"

Trunks chuckled. "I'm sure Bra has something. And I have a shower if you need one." he thought for a moment then smiled. "I need one too."

"After we are finished eating, I'm going to go get clothes from Bra."

"Do you wanna take a shower?" he gave her a huge grin.

Pan sighed. "I guess." she smiled at him.

They scarfed down the rest of their breakfast in a hurry. Then Pan ran to Bra's room. "BRA! I NEED TO BORROW SOME CLOTHES!"

Bra errupted from her bathroom and realized that Pan didn't have her outfit.

"Here wear these. They are already picked out for you." Bra handed her a change of undergarments and a green outfit. She gave Pan platform booties to wear too.

"Really Bra? Why would I want to wear this?"

"Cymbeline gave it to me before we left yesterday. I have a blue one that is similar. When You're done taking a shower, I will do your hair and make up."

Pan groaned. "Fine. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go get in the shower." she winked at Bra. Bra gasped. Then Pan giggled. "Oh stop!"

She rushed back to Trunks room and stripped what clothing she had on and jumped into the shower.

Bra came in right before she was finished. "Hey."

"Yes...?" Pan asked.

"It's time for me to do your hair.".

"Alright. I'll be right out."

Bra left the room and Pan stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the first towel she could find. She wrapped the towel around her body just before Trunks walked in. "So. What did Bra give you to wear?"

"Hey! How did you know I was done? What if I wasn't!" Pan freaked out.

"Calm down. Calm down. Just answer the question."

"She gave me something Cymbeline gave to her before we left yesterday. I've never seen it." she thought for a moment. "Oh. She gave some green and orange platform boots too. Great."

"That sounds interesting." He walked to the mirror and wiped away the fog with his hands. "You've got to hurry. Bra is waiting."

"If you'd get out and let me get dressed, I would be ready." she smirked at him.

"Fine. Fine. I'll get out.

Pan quickly wiped her body off with the towel then wrapped her hair up in it. She walked over to the outfit. It felt vaguely like spandex but had a little more of a cotton feel to it. She lifted it up and looked at it. It was a skinsuit. It was granny smith apple green. It was a turtle neck but cut off at the shoulders. It had a diamond cut out at the chest and both sides of the waist. It came with a belt to latch around the waist all of the holes were filled with red-orange mesh.

The jumpsuit was cut into shorts but was once again connected by red-orange mesh. There were diamonds that were cut up the sides of the legs replaced by red-orange mesh. She looked at Trunks then back at the outfit. "It's a joke right?"

"What is taking so long!" Bra bursted into the bathroom similar to hers.

"Apparently not.." Trunks stated. "Do you really think Cymbeline is going to be caught dead in these?"

"Yes. She sent me a picture of hers and the other girls. We will all look fabulous."

Bra's was the same blue as her hair. It was a tank top bodysuit with an oval cut out on each side of her abdomen. There was a dark blue belt around the waist. And when you got to her thighs there were large ovals that went all the way around her leg then continued into full length pant legs. The ovals were filled with a pinkish purple mesh. She had the same style shoes as pan's just in the colors of her outfit. Her hair was in a ponytail right on the center of her head. She brought hair around the hairband so you couldn't see it. She put her yellow and blue strands into a small braid wile the rest was a straight pony tail. She cut her bangs apparently and had two stripes of yellow in her bangs.

"I object to wearing this. It's preposterous." Pan stated.

"You have to! We are all doing it!." Bra pleaded.

"Garrrghhh. I hate you all. Get out so I can change." Pan said viciously to Bra.

"Okay. Hurry up. We're going to be late."

After Bra left, Pan turned to Trunks with puppy dog eyes telling her she didn't want to wear it.

"It'll be fine Panny. It's just an outfit. You might be able to use it for 'fightergirl'."

"I guess you've got a point." She put her undergarments on then slipped into it. It fit her like a glove and the colors were perfect for her skintone. Her skin showed through a little bit making the red-orange a little calmer. The diamonds that were cut out at the side looked way better on someone than just sitting there. She turned to Trunks. "So.. Does it look bad?"

Trunks was silent for a moment... "No... I mean.. It fits you perfectly and goes well with your skin tone..."

Pan sighed. "Why do I have to fit in with the popular people again?"

"I don't know. You don't have to do this." Trunks stated.

"Bra would hate me if I bailed."

"I guess."

"Well.. I'm going to go get my hair done." Pan stated as she walked out of Trunks' door.

She got to Bra's room and stood in the door way until Bra noticed her.

"Pan! That looks amazing on you!"

"Uh huh. Let's just get my hair done. Please."

"Fine. You don't have to be so grumpy. Lemme go get a few things." Pan came back with a brush, a small black rubberband, some bobby pins, and some hairspray. She had also brought her makeup bag.

After about a half hour Pan was finished. Bra put her hair in a side braid with her bangs were hairsprayed back it caused it to make a poof naturally. Her green streaks matched her outfit. It looked great. She had olive green eyeshadow with a little bit of orange to pull the outfit together. Her eyelashes were long and her eyeliner made her eyes bigger than they really were.

Pan looked in the tall mirror. "Once again.. I have no idea who this person is. Great job Bra."


End file.
